


On the tip of my tongue

by GoldenQueenx



Series: Roni/Weaver fanfics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Choking, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Love, Multiple Orgasms, New Year, Nipping, Oral, Orgasm, Palming, Plot What Plot, Sex, Smut, blindfold, lips, power play in chapters 1 and 2, pulsating, rough, sex list, shower, shower head, slow, sucking, tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Roni finds Weaver soaking wet in the shower. Smut ensues. GOLDENQUEEN. Roni/Weaver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note; I do not own ANYTHING OUAT related. GoldenQueen.
> 
> Short but sweet. Sometime after 702-703.

Tired limbs. Her muscles ached like she had run a marathon instead of pulled a ten hour shift at her bar. The patrons were a little more rowdy on Fridays, so she had been left breaking up bar fights and tossing trouble makers onto their asses in the alleyway. Even though she would prefer to head home to get the scent of alcohol off of her skin, she found herself arriving at Weaver's door. Finding his spare key had been easy, per usual, he liked to keep it in the mailbox as if begging anyone to break and enter. So she did. For the second time this week. The first he hadn't been home. And secretly, she hoped he would be this time.

Shutting the door with the heel of her boot, she pushed further, taking in the area of space he called his home. The walls were an off white with photographs plastered along various corners displaying some sort of shaking of hands with other officers in the police force. As she made her way further, tip toeing down a hallway before her steps faltered. The scent of Weaver wafting down along the walls, into her lungs and deep into her frame. A chill surging down her frame and into the depths low in her stomach. Absentmindedly her body followed it as if her previous destination no longer mattered and in reality, it didn't. Her body ached, bones and muscles but her mind had begun racing with the memories of his heated skin against hers, their limbs in a tangled mess on his couch. The week had truly been a gift after the hard work week.

Hot breaths hitched in her throat as she rounded the corner, pushing through the open bathroom door to find the blurred image of someone behind steam soaked glass currently leaning with one hand against the wall, back towards the door of the shower. One glance at the pile of clothes on the floor, the gold glisten of his badge caught her eye and she bent to pick it up. As silently as she could, she peeled off her boots, belt, jeans, bra and slid off her jacket. Tossing it to the floor to join the pile already there. She kept her grey tank on along with her black lace panties. With a smirk playing on her lips, she clipped the badge to the lace waist band.

Excitement surged through her veins like fire as she slipped into the shower with him, pressing her chest against his back. The moisture soaking through the fabric of her shirt as she wrapped her fingers around to rest over his eyes. Weaver's body tensed the second he felt her against him. "I'm going to ask you some questions and it would be wise to not withhold information. Because.." She tried her best take on his accent as she finished her sentence. "...I always get my answers."

A chuckle escaped his lips before he tried his best at her accent; "I don't share secrets..." Once her hands fell from his eyes, he turned to face her. Chocolate gaze drinking in her appearance as if she were the best scotch whiskey on the top shelf and he could douse himself in it right then and there. "..Detective.." His accent went back to his usual brogue, thick fingers finding her hips to pull her closer.

"Is that so?" She asked, cocking her brow at his repeat of words she had remembered uttering to him sometime this week. Her head felt light at the scent of his body wash filling the small space and she hoped the scent would remain on her skin for the rest of the night.

" _Yup._ " With that he covered her mouth with his, lips parting hers so he could plunge his tongue into the delectable warmth of her mouth. Rough hands gripped the back of her tang, balling the fabric in his fist. His tongue worked at coaxing hers into action to twist, stroke and move with his. Greedily, he breathed in her hot gasps as if they were his only source of air. Hands traveling further down to grasp at her ass, kneading the soft but firm flesh. After the day he had, he thought he would be left jerking himself off in the shower tonight. Alone with his hand again. But this little surprise caused every notion for the night to shatter into a million pieces.

Pulling away, she tilted her head up. Hot water spilling from the shower head and down onto them, droplets collecting on her skin and sliding down her jaw onto her neck, between her breasts. Weaver took advantage of her stance, head dipping to plant kissing along the length of her throat, up her jaw, then onto her shoulder. Her slightly soaked curls brushing against his cheek. "I thought.." Swiftly he pinned her against the wall he had been facing before she entered the shower, his mouth finding hers once more. Tongue snaking out to taste the water on her lips.. "...you wanted to ask me questions.." One hand held her at her waist while the other slid between them, moving agonizingly slowly from the curve of her breasts, down the slope of her stomach, then resting at the badge clipped to her panties. "...Detective.." Blood had already begun rushing to his cock the second he realized who had joined him in the shower, this only proved to further his building arousal.

"I do.." She groaned. Her hands pushing at his chest to make him back up just a little, enough for her to put him where he had held her just seconds before. "...Where were you last night?"

"Home." He answered a sly grin forming on his lips as he kept his hands at his sides. Refusing to touch her while she questioned him. Just to give her enough room to take this where she wanted it to go. Even if his hands ached to grip and pull at the soaked tresses of hair sticking to her cheeks.

"Doing what? And can anyone back up your claim?"

"What crime do you think I committed, detective?"

He could tell by the way she shifted on her feet that she wasn't much liking the fact that he refused to put his hands on her skin. "Answer the questions." Her tone took on one that she imagined he would use during his interrogations. Her hand coming up to rest on his chest as she leaned in close to his face. The heat from his skin daring to break the charade she intended to keep for the game they were playing.

"Well. I came home." He began, hearing a contented hum emit from behind her closed lips. He decided to take the reigns of this little charade and hopefully pull it in the direction he really favored. "And I stepped into the shower. Much like now."

"Is that right?"

"Mhmm. But you see.." His fingers tensed at his sides as he fought the urge to wipe at a drop of water that had currently begun to make it's way down the side of Roni's luscious lips. "...the most tempting images of a barkeep came into mind as the water rushed down over my body." His eyes watched as her lips parted, the fingers on his chest pressing into claws, her nails seemingly on the verge of creating crescent moons on his wet skin. "And I spent a good hour in here..." His hands moved as if in explanation of his innocence in whatever crime she had intended pinning on him. "...trying to ease the visions that plagued my hard co-I mean mind."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. Very so." He nodded, lips pulling back to reveal his teeth.

"And no one can vouch for this time you spent...here?"

"No one but me."

"And these images you were imagining?"

"Oh yes. Some of the most..." A groan escaped his lips, reverberating along the walls surrounding them. "...well you know how it is."

"What was this barkeep doing? In your mind, I mean."

"She had been down on her knees..."

"On her knees?"

"Yes."

"Like this?" Roni shifted down onto her knees, her hand sliding down his chest and his stomach.

"Oh yes. Very much like that. Only..." His eyes locked on hers, the very sight of her taking her lower lip between her teeth cause his cock to twitch. Which at the angle where she was currently sitting, her eyes up at him, he knew she could see the reaction. "...she took my cock in her soft hand..."

"Did she?" Hungry eyes watched as he nodded. However, Roni wouldn't be herself if she didn't prolong his agony. Knowing he had taken her game and twisted it so that this could go exactly how he wanted. She placed her hand on his knee, then slid it up along his thigh, kneading the flesh there before dipping between his legs and cupping his balls in her warm hand. He tensed at the act, having not expected that in the slightest. But at the look of sheer pleasure on his face as she began rub them gently, applying just the right amount of pressure. With a gentle tug, she then released them before dipping her head closer, Weaver adjusted himself slightly against the shower wall, tilting his head up knowing that she was currently in charge of whatever it is she had on her mind. And _fuck_ everything if he would try and stop her in her little adventure.

Her hand found the taut skin along his shaft and gave him two quick pumps for good measure before taking to slow fluid tugs, while the flat of her tongue pressed against his scrotum at the back, along the seam to the front. As her mouth continued it's torture, her hand began a rhythm of it's own.

"She didn't do th-" He swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing as water dripped down further heating his skin. Trying to catch his breath as her tongue swirled in the most tantalizing fashion against his scrotum, her fingers swirling in the bead of pre-cum that had accumulated at the top of his throbbing cock before her cupped fingers began milking down his shaft. "-at... she did not do that but I'll..." Hissing, he began to rock himself against her hand and tongue. "...keep this in mind for next time."

"Next time?" She moaned up at him, her hands and mouth stalling long enough for her to lean back and shoot him a mischievous grin at the admittance of him thinking of her again. Being his source of pleasure was nice, but it wasn't like him to admit such things. Then again, she was currently on her knees in front of him. So they were both in predicaments that really didn't do well for their continuous power play. He shot her a look that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. With a chuckle, she went back to what she had been doing previously.

"Mouth." Weaver groans, tilting his head back against the shower wall once more, palms searching the cold surface to try and ground him, stall what he knew was coming soon rather than later and he wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of that mouth surrounding his rock hard cock. "Now." His words were sharp but strained, every ounce of strength he had going into not spilling every ounce of cum onto the shower floor. No, he wanted her to taste him.

Roni shifted, guiding his heated strained flesh into the warmth of her mouth, twisting her tongue around the tip before sucking him in eagerly. A slew of words spilling from the detective above her, his thick hands finding purchase in her hair as she gave him the free reign to fuck her mouth at whatever rhythm he saw fit. Her hands reaching back to grip his ass while his hips moved to a beat she almost remembered from last week as he thrust her into a sated sex coma. Her core clenched at the memory. The taste of his cock in her mouth only furthering her arousal. _Damn_. Hallowing her cheeks and gliding her tongue along his shaft as it thrust through her lips, she felt it twitch.

"Fuck yes, Roni. Your mouth.." He groaned, cutting off his sentence before he added breathlessly; "fucking fantastic."

She removed her hands from his ass and placed one on his hip,nails digging deep into his skin as her other hand sought out his balls and began massaging and tugging gently which served to break his rhythm, his hips jerking frantically. At that, she hummed around his heated flesh.

"Fuck. I'm going to-" He groaned, a string of expletives rolling from his lips as his cock pulsated inside of Roni's mouth, hot cum spilling down that beautiful throat of hers. His head spun as her mouth milked him for everything he had, the feel of her swallowing his seed while he was still in her mouth furthering the wave of pleasure that wracked his frame. "Mm, you like that don't you?" The moan that escaped her lips dared to send him to his knees. His chocolate eyes watched as she slid him out of her mouth and stood up on shaking legs. He brought his thumb to the corner of her mouth, swiping at the evidence of what had just happened. Soft hands found their way to his wrist and pulled his arm close to her, her eyes on his as she opened her mouth and wrapped it around his digit, generously sucking until it were clean. _Fucking hell._ he thought, this woman would be his undoing.

"Yes, I _really_ like it." She sighed, pressing her body against his.

"I think it might be your turn."

Once the words left his lips, the sound of his phone ringing cut through the soft fall of water from the shower head.

"I think you're needed." Roni spoke, her teeth tugging at his ear.

"I am."

Her fingers pulled at the wrist she had in her hand, then trailed it down the front of her body before bringing his fingers to her entrance, hissing at the contact.

"Very needed, it would seem." His voice dropped an octave as he slid one finger up inside of her warmth, allowing her to adjust a second or two before adding another digit into her heated core. "...I should probably act fast..."

"Mmhmm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; I do not own ANYTHING OUAT related. GoldenQueen.
> 
> Short but sweet. Sometime after 702-703.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who faves and comments!

"Mmhmm."

The sound from her lips echoed off of the walls and threatened everything he believed in. The ringing phone in the distance, the urge to make his way back to those bland walls of the police station, the street rats he had scattered along the darkened corners of Hyperion Heights their heads full with new information. All of it burned away as his focus shifted to the warmth of Roni's tight core clenching around his thick fingers as he thrust them in as far as they would go. His free hand moving to the small of her back to keep her heated body as close to his.

 _Fuck work. Fuck Belfrey. Fuck informants._ He thought as her head tilted to rest against his shoulder, her soaked lips pulling back to reveal her teeth - latching onto his drenched skin in an effort to stifle a moan. Her hips rocked against his palm, his eyes shooting down to watch as she writhed in his arms, her skin glistening in the dim lighting. "Such a tight, wet and ready cunt." The word caused her hips to sputter in their movements and reveled in the small act.

She lifted her hand to his face as she pulled back, bringing their lips as close as possible. Her mouth brushing his as she spoke in a groan, his fingers having curled just enough to stroke the heated walls of her core. "I bet you want a taste, don't you?"

His head spun as he slammed his mouth onto hers, a groan of agreement escaping his chest. He used his own lips to part hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth, the faint scent of his cum still lingering along her slick and eager tongue as he coaxed it into a frenzy. He wanted nothing more to get down on his knees and taste the very scent that kept him up some nights in a lust filled haze. But before he would do that, he wanted to take his time with her.

Removing his hand from between her legs, he watched as her brows furrowed, her teeth taking her bottom lip into a firm grip. Weaver placed his thick hands on her hips now, slowly backing her against the wall. Reaching up he gripped the shower head, pulling up on it before taking it down away from it's perch. Switching the setting before bringing it to hover just above her, and slowly he began to move it over her shoulders to her shirt, allowing the pulsating water to brush over her right breast, teasing her nipple taut pressing against the soaked fabric of her shirt then following the same with the other. He pressed his leg between hers, his thigh brushing that sweet spot behind the fabric of her panties..

Roni licked her kiss swollen lips, her body adjusting to the beat in which the water hit her skin. If she had known he had a pulsate setting on his shower head, she would have broken into his house many more times just to shower and become well aquatinted with the object. She tilted her head back against the hard shower wall, her chest rising and falling at the sensations sweeping over her body. The fabric sticking to her skin, his thigh at the apex of her legs. She ground down against hip, the fabric between them rubbing her in a teasing manner. Before she could grind against him or pick a pace, the warmth of his thigh is absent only to be replaced by the pulsating speed of heated water.

With his free hand, he reaches between them and begins to tug at the waist of her black panties, tossing his badge to the floor as he did so. Taking the shower head away from her long enough to help her out of the lace fabric. Standing, he places them against the shelf that is holding his body wash, filing away a note to make sure she didn't leave with those. A sly grin formed along his lips once he glanced back at the brunette against his shower wall. Roni looked utterly ravishing with her glistening skin, her soaked shirt with her hardened peaks straining against the fabric. Her lust filled eyes pleading for him to get back to her. He closed the space between them, using one of his legs to spread hers a little wider before he brought the shower head back between them, the pulsating water hitting against her heated skin. Weaver's left hand expertly begins to slowly move the shower head in a circular motion as his left dips between them to spread her swollen pussy lips enough to reveal her hooded clit. Allowing the pulsating flow to hit her just right.

"Oh yes." Roni crooned, her hands reaching around to his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades. "Didn't kno-oh-w you had this setting."

"It gets better." His voice a seductive growl as he began to nip at the heated skin on her neck. Soft mewling noises escaping her lips dared to break his patience to hold off on getting on his knees in this steamy shower of his and devouring her pussy in a starved fashion.

"Mmm. Does it?" She had begun to move her hips, the tension in her limbs ebbing as her arousal began building higher and higher. The coil in her stomach tightening with each movement of his wrist, coaxing the shower head to send that little bundle of nerves of hers into an aching frenzy. "Fu-fuck, Weaver. Damn..." His fingers on her pussy lips began to stroke along the swollen skin, his middle finger stroking her clit in the fluid motion. Skin, water, skin, water, skin... He stalled, pressing firmly against her heated flesh in an attempt to stave the destination they were headed, one second and then two, then he began the same motion once more. She rocked against his movements, her hands reaching up into his hair and pulling his lips to her chest.

He took the hint and pressed his mouth against her right breast, wrapping his lips around the peak of her nipple, tugging at it along with the fabric that covered the taut nub. He swirled his tongue around it, letting it go he went to do the same with the other. The sound of Roni's heavy breaths turning into gasps surged through him like electricity, causing his mouth to salivate. Fuck, he wanted to taste her more than anything on this earth. He stood up then, bringing his face flush with hers, his eyes watching as her mouth opened, mewling noises escaping her throat in evidence of the hold their bodies had over one another. He parted his lips, tongue darting out to lick delicately along her swollen lips. Her teeth clamping shut in a hiss as his middle finger began to rub vigorously along that perfect pearl of hers before picking back up it's rhythm. "Don't make me beg.." She whined, grinding her hips down against his hand before he pulled it away from he heated skin. "...not fair."

Weaver adjusted the setting on the shower head before going back to what he had been doing before, a sigh of pleasure releasing her lips at the sensation of the pulsating speed being harder, faster now - his movements matching it beat for beat. His lips found hers again, parting them so that his tongue could delve in against hers. Twisting, stroking, tasting.

"Oh!" She cried out, her hips moving more frantically now as the coil within her stomach tightened, heat flushing her skin, her head spinning at the scent of him hanging heavy in the steam filled space. The feeling of his shoulders tensing beneath her nails, the feel of his tongue in her mouth tasting her even as she kept it open, gasping. Her lungs shuttered as she sucked in the hot breaths releasing from Weaver. His tongue tracing along her lips now.

"Cum for me." He growled, pulling back enough to get the full vision of her face pulling into a truly pleased expression laced with determination, chasing after her release. He swiped his tongue along her lips, then dipped it into her mouth. A moan escaping as he explored the warmth of her cheek, her tongue. "I want to taste you. Taste your sweet juices dripping from that wet, delicious pussy of yours..."

"Eager?" Her voice broke into a moan as that coil deep within her stomach snapped, pulling her up into the white heat of her orgasm. Her hips stuttered as heat surged through her veins, pricking her skin, breath hitching in her throat. Weavers movements continued as she rode along the waves that were rushing deep in her body, her core clenching around nothing as her hips ground down against his palm. She was only vaguely aware of Weaver dipping his head to her neck, his thick accent heavy in the air as a slew of filthy words spilled from his warm lips against her heated skin.

He kept stroking her until her hips pressed back against the shower wall, body jolting at the sensitivity of his movement before he pulled his hand away from her and placed the shower head back on it's perch before answering in a low lust filled growl. "Fuck yes." His fingers gripped the hem of her shirt before pulling the soaked fabric up over her head then tossing it to the shower floor away from them. Greedy lips pressed against her mouth, parting her kiss swollen flesh to thrust his tongue into the depths of her mouth once more before he dipped his head and began a trail down her soaked body. Kissing, teasing, nipping his way along her collar bone down to the valley between her plump breasts. Stalling long enough to reach up, rough hands kneading the soft flesh of one breast, then the other. Thumbs skating over her hardened peaks before he wrapped his mouth around her left nipple, sucking, tugging, before doing the same with the other.

The soft noises escaping that venomous mouth of hers echoing along the walls and deep down into his veins, daring to crumble his resolve and reduce him into the hungry animal he wanted to be. The one who wanted nothing more than to press his mouth against her heated core and thrust his tongue up into her, taste her nectar and swirl inside of her, then out along her folds up to that bundle of nerves and keep going until she screamed so loud he wouldn't be able to get the sound out of his mind for weeks to come.

But he didn't allow himself to break, reigning in his focus as he went back to kissing, teasing and tasting her soaked skin. Moving down the span of her ribs, to the slope of her stomach before dipping his hot wet tongue along her navel. Adjusting himself, he moved down onto his knees before her. Placing a chaste kiss to her mound before chocolate eyes sought out hers. His hand slid up the soft skin of her leg, kneading the flesh of her thigh in a silent warning. He watched as she centered herself before he gripping her left leg and situated it over his right shoulder. A devilish grin formed along his lips as he brought his focus to the one place he wanted to be for so long. With one hand he cupped her ass cheek, the other began tracing along her swollen folds.

Licking his lips, he glanced back up at her. His fingers continuing their movements along her folds before lightly grazing over her pearl. Hungry eyes watching to see if she jerked at the touch, but nothing gave way to it. At that, he dipped his head and kissed her clit before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. A hiss escaping Roni's mouth only furthering his desire to continue. Removing his finger from her flesh, he gripped at the thigh pressed against the shower wall before running the flat of his tongue along the inside of it, up to her core. His tongue lapping up her salty juices, spreading them along her folds before he pulled back and closed his mouth. Swallowing, savoring the taste of her.

"Is that what you were wanting?" Came Roni's hoarse voice from above him, her hands finding purchase in the soft wet short strands of his hair. He nodded, running his tongue along his lips before placing his mouth against her swollen pussy lips kissing and tugging gently, his tongue sliding between then. Tracing slowly up to her clit, then down and back once more before swirling around the bundle of nerves before closing his mouth around it again. Sucking while moving his tongue to brush against it in a motion resembling the sea lapping at the shore. "Oh yes, better than that damn shower head of yours. Fuck. Your mouth. Your ton-" the word ended with a pitched cry that faded into a sigh as a chill ran up her spine, her hips beginning to rock against his mouth. "..tongue... that...fuck I can't think. Don't stop..."

He didn't, his hand coming up to her heated core. He thrust one thick finger inside of her, allowing her to adjust to the pace as he matching it with that of his tongue on her clit. He added a second when her hands tugged on his hair.

She brought one of her free hands to cup her breast, slowly kneading the flesh as she rocked her hips against him. Her thumb delicately swirling around her dusky nipple, teasing, sending jolts of electricity through her chest and down to her aching core. "Mmm." Her teeth took in her bottom lip, tugging at the skin there as she inhaled the scent around her deep into her lungs, wanting to drink it into her body as much as possible. "Tongue...Tongue.." She demanded, thrusting her hips roughly back against the wall before taking her nipple between trembling fingers, plucking it teasingly as Weaver adjusted himself.

He removed her leg from his shoulder, reaching out he gripped her hips and turned her around. She placed one hand on the shower wall to balance herself as her other continued teasing her nipple. His grip on her hips tightened as he tilted her hips just enough so that he could move between her legs to press his mouth against her core, his tongue thrusting into her sweet heat. Her juices coating his tongue as he moved it fluidly in and out of her, twisting, curling. Slowly, he moved his face against her as his tongue continued plunging into her warmth before groaning against her entrance. "So fucking delicious.."

Weaver traced his tongue from her core to between her pussy lips, inhaling as he nuzzled his face against her. The musky scent sending a jolt of pleasure down his frame. "Fuck Roni, I could get drunk on this.." His lips found her clit once again, wrapping around it, his tongue flicking over the nub once then twice before curling along the bundle of nerves. His fingers finding their way to her heated slick folds, massaging along them gently before dipping back into her core.

His head began to swim as he quickened his pace, his tongue unrelenting against her clit, a low hum emitting from his throat into his mouth.

"Fuck yes, just like that..." Her hips rocking as her hand abandoned her nipple to find his hair, tugging gently as the rhythms of her hips shattered into a messy grind down against his face, her mouth spewing words that couldn't be translated into any tongue. Her body tensing as flashes of light burst behind her eyes, her breath catching in her throat as she rode out an orgasm that felt ten times better than the first, her skin tingling, knees buckling.

Weaver shot a free hand up to her hip, gripping as he continued his movements until her body stilled, the sound of her heavy breathing mixing in with the water spitting from the shower head. Quickly he brought his other hand to her other hip, fingers coated in her juices. She helped him as he guided her down off of her trembling legs and onto the shower floor with him. Twisting in his grip, she turned to press her back against his chest as she settled between his legs. Their breathing heavy. He leaned back against the shower wall, bringing his wet fingers between his lips, sucking them clean before tracing them down her soaked skin and between her legs. Dipping into the juices there once more, absentmindedly swirling the moisture there.

"Mind blowing." She sighed, exasperated.

"Mmm. Agreed." He brought his slick fingers up to his mouth again for a taste.

"Fuck, I'm tired." Her hands ran along his thighs as she titled her head back to look up at him. "Work really needs to let up."

"You know. After your shift, I wouldn't mind more surprises like these."

"Are you getting a little obsessed, Weaver?" A coy smile formed along her swollen lips as she lifted her hand to tap a finger against the side of his cheek. These little peaks at needing or wanting her were becoming more frequent. And to say she loved being the one to bring him to his knees both literally and figuratively wouldn't even be a lie. Then again, she if she used the moment to gloat - he could always say the same about her.

He chose to ignore her question and instead close his eyes at the feeling of her body against his, limbs and knees aching. He felt her shift, then the warmth of her skin leave his before the sound of the water stopped. Opening his eyes, he pushed himself onto his feet with a groan. Watching as Roni picked up her shirt and underwear, then exited the shower. He followed close behind as she made her way to the mirror to glance at the outcome of their wet tryst.

Swiftly, his palm smacked against her ass cheek eliciting a yelp from the brunette. His free hand gripped the black lace she had hold of and pulled until she relented. "Mine."

"What is it with you and my panties?"

"I think I've already answered that question, vaguely." He pointed towards the shower with a nod, before tossing her soaking wet panties over near his clothes.

"Then I'm keeping the badge."

"I think my fellow officers might find a problem in that."

She turned then, hands at his hips tugging him closer to her body. "They can fuck off."

"Can they now?"

"Yeah.." She sighed before taking his lower lip between her teeth and giving it a quick tug.

"Wanting round two?"

"I think we're both too tired for that."

"Admitting defeat?" He cocked a brow at her as he turned to walk out into the hallway, padding across the soft carpet on his way into his bedroom. He could hear the soft padding of her footsteps close behind.

"I'm admitting to a cease fire." Her voice was but a groan, as she wrapped a white towel she had carried with her out of the bathroom around her soaked figure. In that instant he could have shot back a witty remark, but the sight of her plopping down onto his bed with heavy lids, her eyes shutting the instance her head hit the pillow - he decided he could instead tease her about it in the morning.


	3. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; I do not own ANYTHING OUAT related. GoldenQueen.
> 
> Short but sweet. Sometime after 702-703.
> 
> Continued in lieu of the wonderful feedback I have received on this piece. Thank you for the comments, kiddos, faves and alerts! Posted on both FF net and AO3. Might keep this one going until someone tells me to stop adding to it.
> 
> A morning with Roni and Weaver.

Roni arched her back, chest lifted as she held her hands above her head in one of the most erotic stretches she has ever done, the sensation sending a pleased wave of relief through her frame. Her skin pulled taut as aches began to fade with the simple movement in her limbs. Sleep had come to her with such ease last night. Glancing down she realized that someone had pulled the blankets up over her towel wrapped frame. As her eyes went to her right, she locked on the man next to her. Watching her like a cat, hand resting on his chest, head tilted. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She sighed, turning away from him with a smile dancing along her lips. She had been the one to call for a cease fire last night and that alone would give him plenty of cause to act superior this morning. Which in all honesty, made her want to giggle.

"I don't need a camera to etch that sight deep into my brain, saving it for a rainy day." He scooted close to her now, one arm up on her pillow, fingers running through the strands of her hair that had dried through the night, while the other reached down beneath the blankets to grip her hips and curve them back against him. The sigh that escaped her lips sent electricity down through his body, blood flooding south and only serving to painfully remind him of the erection he had awoken with. His dreams were too vivid having spent a lust filled night with her being proof of how badly he needed to be this close to her, this intimate.

"Someone's..." She sighed as she felt his hand slid to her ass cheek, kneading the soft flesh there. His fingertips in her hair massaging circles against her scalp, hot breaths hitting her should as he pressed his lips against soft skin. "...needy this morning."

"A cease fire will do that to me.." And there it was, that little teasing moment between them that would fade into the background as he ground his hips against her backside, fingers moving past her hips and up the slope of her stomach. The towel, she realized had become bunched in the night beneath her. Open in the front, pressure against her ribs. She tugged at it, pushing it off of the bed and out of their way as she began to move her hips back against him, hand meeting his which had made it's way to her breast. She danced her fingertips along the back of his, until she wrapped them around his wrist and tilted her head back, mouth open waiting for him.

He didn't hesitate as he claimed her mouth with his own, lips pressing against hers passionately, tongue dipping into the warmth of her mouth. Tasting, savoring every inch it touched. His hand kneading the soft flesh of her breast before moving onto the other, her hand still holding onto his wrist. Her fingers stroking his palm before he could close the space between it and her skin. The sensation small but enough to stoke that flame building within their bodies. Sheer contact, any bit, sending their nerve endings into a lust filled frenzy. "Damn.." He groaned into her mouth, heated breath mixing with her own as her ass stroked against his length, having reached an aching point by now. "...keep that up.." He wanted to add something along the lines of how he wouldn't be able to last very long, but another agonizing stroke of her warm ass against his shaft sent all thoughts of finishing the sentence out of the window. She chuckled then as she moved her lips along his, closing around his tongue and sucking in short bursts as his fingers stopped their kneading and instead took to swirling along one nipple and then the other, alternating until they were hardened peaks - mindfully she pushed her chest towards his palms, the electricity from his ministrations causing her heart beat to rise and begin thumping violently against her ribs. Her core throbbing and clenching in need for him, for _more_.

As she tilted her head away from him, gasping for air that she couldn't suck in fast enough through kiss swollen lips, he brushed her curls away from her neck and claimed the skin at her pulse point, sucking and swirling his tongue around in slow strokes. Hand traveling down between her legs. As soon as his rough skin spread her soft pussy lips and found that wonderful little bundle of nerves, she cried out, loud. Ass pressing further against him in ways that sent his mind swimming. " _Fuck_.." She picked back up the slow grinding of her hips, back against his erection as he began to move his finger in circles around her clit, the pad of his finger brushing against it in no certain rhythm as to take her by surprise. Each time it did exactly that, causing her to grip his wrist tighter her other hand clawing at the blanket that covered their bodies.

"Weaver... _fuck me_..." She still smelled of him, the scent in the shower last night had etched itself along her skin. It didn't help that his entire room smelled the same, all Weaver. That alone was beginning to make every single move on his part enough to send her panting. Let alone the feeling of heated shaft against the soft flesh of her ass. She wanted it. Needed it.

"Ask nicely..." His finger moved faster against her clit, no longer circling around it, until he halted watching as her breath hitched in her throat, eyes clamped shut and her heart beat causing that beautiful vein in her neck to jump before picking back up on the heightened pace he had worked the organ beneath her chest into. He wanted to see her writhe against him, hear that seductive voice of hers cry for him over and over and over as he brought her to orgasm more than once, more than twice, until she could do nothing but fall with him into a slumber that told the world to fuck off. "...Roni..say it.."

" _Please_..." She whined, wriggling her hips to try and cause his fingertip to brush that sweet spot once again, her ass brushing against his rock hard cock that had already been dripping from the very act alone of touching her. The feel of her enough to send blood rushing to his heated flesh in a second. " _...please...Weaver.._ "

His finger continued their assault on her clit, but this time he slid the digit along her folds, down to her core to dip in the moisture collected there before back up. Massaging her arousal along her aching skin before bringing it up to her clit, swift circles before dipping again. Using his palm for the friction on her clit, while his fingers worked those sensitive folds of hers until her nails dug into his wrist, her head tilted to bite into the pillow at her head. Her hips sputtered in their grind back against him and up into his palm before that flame within her belly ignited, sending heat throughout her limbs in the most sensual of waves. He kept up his movement until he felt her jerk, sensitivity peaking. His hand moved to her hips as he caressed her skin there before moving up to her chest, running a soft palm over the flesh there as he allowed that sweet blissful wave to course through her body. Eyes drinking in the feel of her sweat slicked flesh, the pout of her lips, the arch of her back. And although he would never admit to thinking it, he thought that if he could do this every single day of his life, he would. She looked radiant, untouchable, fucking jaw dropping as she savored the sensations wracking that head spinning frame of hers.

" _Fuck_." She sighed, bringing his hand to her lips to kiss and suck at his digits, teeth nibbling the skin as she began to move her hips against him once more, her core clenching against nothing. Desperately she wanted to feel him inside of her, more than anything. Her body tingled, every inch of her more sensitive to touch or any type of movement. The sheets igniting little electric currents along her skin as she moved against him, his fingers in her mouth making her lips tingle, his erection against her ass causing her core to ache. "I want it."

"You want what?" He asked, moving his mouth to her ear, dipping a tongue against the lobe, taking it into his mouth to give it a tug. "Tell me what you want..." As he spoke, he pushed his hips against that beautiful ass of hers as she ground it back into him.

"Your cock deep inside of me. Want you to fuck me senseless... fuck me until nothing else matters."

"With pleasure.." He moved his hand away from her mouth, bringing it down between them. She tilted her hips just enough, bringing her knee up higher on the bed to allow him the perfect angle in which he could thrust into her. And he did, to the hilt. His leg coming up to rest on hers as he used the hand he had in her hair to hold him up just enough so that he could keep some of his weight off of her as he moved his hips in tune with her grinding back against him. His hand slid up her chest and wrapped softly over her neck. The feel of her heartbeat against his fingertips sent a chill down his spine.

Roni reached out to grab a pillow that had fallen off of the bed, bunched it up just enough and thrust it between where her hips were angled, as she ground back against him she also made sure that the soft fabric of the pillow hit her clit just right. Her body trembled at first, the feel of his thick cock deep inside of her thrusting in tune with the thudding organ beneath her chest and her clit stimulation sending blood rushing through her body, heat filling her ears. "Fuck, yes.."

"You like that, don't you? When I fuck you just right..." His hand dipped from her neck now and pressing between the pillow and her clit, the sensation sending her body into a frenzy. _God his hand felt so good.;_ she thought as the ache that throbbed between her legs pulled and tugged at something deep within her belly.

"Yes, _yes_ , just like that, _fucking fantastic_ , keep going, don't stop..." the words spilled from her lips, her breaths coming out in gasps, lungs burning at how fast she inhaled and exhaled in tune with his hips. " _fuck, Weaver, don't stop-don't fucking-_ " She whined, her hips jerking as she desperately tilted her head against her pillow and bit down again, this time muffling a cry of pleasure as white lights burst behind her eyes. His fingers stroked her until she was sensitive once more before gripping at the inside of her thigh, kneading the flesh there as he thrust at an angle, stroking the inside of her walls just right.

His body moved against her in a fluid motion, the soft skin of her back stroking his chest and nipples just enough to add to the haze of his pleasure. Her core clenching around him only heightened his desire, daring to push him over the edge but he stalled, using slow calm strokes up into her as he waited for her walls to relent. His hand went from her thigh to her abdomen, rubbing in slow circles before finding it's way around to the jut of her hips, he gripped then, tilting her, arching her back away from his chest as he drove into her further, curving her hips in just the right motion to help him drive home deeper, harder, faster.

Passionate groans spilled from his lips like prayers, her name on his tongue muffled by her shoulder as he leaned forward and bit into it, his pace turning into something desperate, needy, as he chased his release. She reached back, pulling his face up to hers as she kissed him passionately, lips claiming his in a way that dripped desire, tongue thrusting into his mouth as he gasped once the warning sign shot through his body. His hand snaked once again between her legs, giving her the reigns to keep the pace he had set and she did so, perfectly. His fingers found her clit once more, moving slow at first to gauge whether or not she was sensitive. Once she moaned into his mouth, his digit sped up, in tune with his thrusts. The sound of skin on skin, sheets rustling, and their labored breaths filled the air of his silent bedroom. "So tight, so wet, fucking..." his words were spilling like venom, hot breaths pushed into the warmth of her mouth. "...fuck. I'm going to cum so hard inside of that deliciously sweet pussy, fill you up with everything I've got.." He couldn't even think, let alone form a sentence, but the words poured from him as the soft mewling noises from her lips encouraged him, egged him, coaxed him up and over that edge and _fuck it all_ if he didn't leap from that ledge full force. His hips pounding against her backside in a manner that would cause pink to etch along anyone's cheeks if they were to see into his bedroom — catch them in the act, but the feeling, the sheer _fucking_ delight of it all causing his frame to tremble. His cock twitched within her as her walls clamped down around it, her orgasm sending his into a breath halting, stomach tightening depth. He felt his frame shake as he spilled every ounce of cum he had deep into her, each thrust driving home again and again, her warm walls milking him for all he had.

Their bodies slowed until they were just rubbing against each other in shallow strokes — enjoying the feel of their skin touching, her mouth moving against his, fingers tugging on the hairs at the base of his neck, her moans turning into content sighs as their breathing slowed and hands continued to explore one another. "Good morning, Roni." He sighed into her mouth, lips pulling back to form a smile as his tongue dipped out just enough to run along her upper lip.

"Morning, Weaver."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; I do not own ANYTHING OUAT related. GoldenQueen.
> 
> Short but sweet. Sometime after 702-703.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, faved, kudos'd, etc!
> 
> Here we go! Chapter 4!

She pulled one of Weaver's t-shirts over her head as she padded her way out into the hall and on through to the kitchen. The detective, who was already dressed, stood over the stove stirring something with a spatula. "Who knew you could cook." When she came up behind him, he stalled, tilting his head just enough to get a kiss from the barkeep. "What is that?"

"Some sort of breakfast scramble that I came up with."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her chin against his shoulder before giving the contents a very stern look. "I'll try anything once." Pressing her lips to his back she then turned on her heels and walked towards the refrigerator, gentle hands pulling it open and reveling in the cool air that hit her exposed thighs.

He guffawed at her, feigning shock before he realized exactly what she had just admitted to. "Wait, really?" He could come up with numerous things he had been wanting to try for a long time, only to have every person he had ever been with to decline attempting such things.

"Nope. I've said too much." She couldn't hide the grin that formed on her lips, so she opted for leaning forward and pretending to be interested in what was in front of her.

"I could get used to you coming in here wearing my clothes. Especially when you're bent over like that." His eyes were drinking in the vision that currently was hunched over, not looking in his direction. His white t-shirt did not cling to any of her curves, but he could get lost at the sight of her. The swell of her ass beneath the thin fabric, the peaks of her nipples while bending like that only served to cause that treacherous appendage of his to pulse, giving him a reminder to pull his eyes from her sumptuous frame.

"Could you? In the mood for admitting weaknesses this morning?" She tilted her head in his direction, curls falling out of her eyesight.

"Admitting to being aroused is actually the opposite. When you hide the fact, that gives the other party an upper hand."

"How so?"

"The one who admitted it, has nothing to hide. The one who didn't, well. You'll be sweating trying to cover up the fact that you're aching just as bad as the other."

"I see." Truthfully, she thought he was full of shit considering she currently seemed to have the upper hand. Bringing her sight back to the contents in the fridge, she reached forward and gripped a bottle of orange juice. "What were you wanting to try, Weaver?" Relenting, she made her way up to him and reached high above him to grab a glass from the cupboard, pouring a generous amount of the tangy liquid into the tumbler.

A smirk tugged on his lips, his attention leaving the food he was currently stirring and resting on her face as he wanted her bring the glass to her lips and sip at the orange juice. "Anal for one."

"Mhmm. Gathered that with this mornings little session behind me."

"Did you? Why didn't you say something?" He watched her shrug and then decided to continue with his fantasies. "There's a few sex toys I'd like to give a go. Handcuffs, blindfolds, I can make a list later. You'll do the same?"

"I can, yeah."

"Here try this." He reached for a wooden spoon, scooped up a small amount of the scramble into it then leaning forward he blew on the contents, trying to cool them off before bringing it close to her mouth, a hand below it as to make sure to catch anything if it were to fall. Her eyes locked on his while she opened her mouth, bringing it close to the spoon, then took the contents into her mouth. Her eyes glistened as she made a few noises to hint at it being delicious. "Yeah?"

"That's fucking good. I'll take some."

At that she raised the glass of orange juice to his lips and he took a few sips before nodding towards his coffee machine next to the toaster, deciding to ask her for something stronger he said; "Make us some?"

"That is one fucking weird looking coffee machine. If I had known that's what it was I wouldn't be drinking that poor excuse for orange juice."

Weaver finished up the cooking of his breakfast scramble while Roni took to figuring out the coffee machine. He scooped generous helpings into two bowls, placing a few extra condiments onto the table in case she wanted to put anything on it. Then placed the rest of what was left back on the stove, switching it to low in order to keep it heated for a little longer.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest, mouth nibbling at her ear until she tilted her head enough to give him better access, his lips pressed against her neck then. The warmth radiating from her body to his caused a hum to rise from his chest and out, content to currently have his arms wrapped around Roni in such a way that caused all of the usual thoughts that plagued his mind to fade away. His hands began to roam down her front, finding the hem of his shirt and dipping beneath the fabric, happy to find her lacking her black lace panties he had been so intent on keeping. But before he could get his fingers into a rhythm - someone cleared their throat from behind them. Weaver removed his hands from her, bringing the fingers that had actually managed to touch her skin to his lips in hopes of finding her scent lingering there.

"Hello?" Roni turned to look at the blonde currently perched at the breakfast table. She had a fork in her hands and was currently digging into the breakfast scramble.

"Nice to meet 'cha." A smile tugged at the blonde's lips before she added "Can you do a girl a favor and get the peanut butter out for me? He keeps it in the fridge for whatever reason."

"Tilly." Weaver gave her a nod and instead went to fulfill her request so Roni wouldn't have to.

"So you're Tilly. I'm-"

"Roni. Yes, I know everyone in this town." A Cheshire grin formed on her lips as she took the peanut butter jar from Weaver before opening it and holding out her hand. But the detective had already known and fetched her a spoon before bringing another bowl to the table and placing more of the scramble into the new bowl, then settled into a chair. Roni waited a beat and then two before settling in at the table with the two of them. "I love peanut butter. And Jelly. And breakfast scramble. Though syrup really does go well with it but today isn't really a syrup morning plus he didn't put any on the table, did he?" She lifted her head before wagging her finger in Weaver's direction.

"I need to pick up some."

"I'll get it if you give me the cash to."

Weaver leaned to his left on the seat, digging out his wallet before he tossed a few bills in Tilly's direction. He placed the wallet on the table before digging into his breakfast.

"Coffee's done." Tilly pushed herself onto her feet and fetched three mugs as well as the large pot full of the onyx blend and settled herself at the table once more. She poured the glasses to the rim, taking her own in her grasp and giving it a few swigs before "It's hot. Very hot."

Roni had only shoved around two spoonfuls into her mouth before she shot Weaver a look that screamed the awkwardness of this situation. "I'm going to go to work.. after I put on my clothes." Pushing herself away from the table and onto her feet she padded her way back into the bedroom, then into the bathroom realizing she had left her clothes in there last night. Her soaked shirt had been slid over the towel rack, but instead she decided her jeans and his shirt would do for the day.

Making her way through the kitchen she gave Weaver a smile and Tilly a nod before bounding for the door, only to be stopped by Weaver who turned her to face him - pushing her back against her exit. "Detective?" He dipped his head, lips claiming hers in a sensual kiss while his hands tugged the hem of the t-shirt out from it's tuck behind Roni's waistband - once he had access he ran his hands underneath the white fabric and placed a cold palm to her breast. "Cold hands.."

"Mmhmm." His tongue slid along her lower lip before his expression darkened, knee coming to rest at the apex of her legs. "Have a good day at work."

"Is this how it's going to be? Giving me kisses when I leave and fucking me when I get off work?"

He nodded then gave her one more kiss before backing up and allowing her to leave. Only she stepped forward and tapped his cheek before turning on her heel and leaving for the day.

"Tilly, you better have a good reason to come here when you know-"

"Oh I knew. But at least it let her get to work on time and could possibly give you a head start to get onto that one person you wanted me to get for you last night."

"You have him?"

Tilly nodded before making her way into the main room where he was standing by the door. "Happy?"

"Very."

* * *

Work had been the usual mess. Having to deal with the average drunkard falling asleep on her bar or the early twenties sexual partners in a booth near the back. Her 'friendly demeanor' had been used many times today, which only furthered her want to go home. But the place needed cleaned and last call wasn't for another thirty minutes.

At that second, Weaver strode in through the door. He halted a minute, looking around and then bounded for the bar. Slipping onto one of the bar stools, he patted his palm against the surface and shot her a look that screamed he needed alcohol and he needed it now. The last thing he had expected was to be torturing some poor sod until dark. He would still be there if the fucker hadn't passed out before he could get anything else from him. So he left him, bound to a chair, and intended to head back once day broke through the clouds.

"Hard day at work?" Roni asked placing a tumbler in front of the detective and pouring a generous amount of top shelf whiskey into it.

"You have no idea." He downed his drink in seconds then reached for the bottle in her hands, pouring himself a second.

Chocolate hues fell upon the detective's bloody knuckles, sighing she reached for a damp cloth and began to dab at them only to find no cuts or scraps behind the crimson. "Should have known. So who's blood was it?" He pulled his hand back from her then and shot her a look that begged her not to ask but that only received a determined expression from the barkeep as well as a cocked brow.

"Someone you have never met."

"That's not what I asked."

He sighed and downed the contents of his glass once more. "Lionel Tolbert. He is part of a criminal ring here. I'm trying to find out where their hideout is."

"What charges did you arrest him on?"

Shaking his head, he refilled his glass. "Didn't."

"But he should be arrested, yeah?"

"Should. Won't be." Weaver winced the moment the second statement left his lips, he shouldn't have told her that. It basically hinted that the poor sod wouldn't make it through this torture fest. But if she knew what the fucker had on his criminal record and what he didn't, he was sure she would probably take her very own bat to the fuckers head. "Not yet anyway."

"You're going to kill him."

"I might not."

"Good, try not to if you don't mind."

Nodding, he tried to give her some reassurance knowing all too well that he would try to keep him alive for all of the wrong reasons, but if the man continued down his no talking road he wouldn't find his way back out. Roni took to serving another customer as Weaver adjusted himself on the stool so he could pull out the list that he had made for her earlier today while he waited for Tilly to see if she could talk some sense into his current abductee. Slowly he slid it across from him and placed the whiskey bottle on top of it so it wouldn't fly away if a gust of wind were to come through.

While he waited for her, his mind ran over the image of his implement table that was in his warehouse. He had tried the jumper cables, the water barrel and many other means of making his lips looser, more willing to reveal the location of where the man housed his drugs and stolen goods as well as where he could find the fuckers friend Ethan - the one who was responsible for the killings of nineteen year old blondes.

"The list..." Roni's voice knocked him out of his though reverie as she moved the bottle and picked up the piece of paper he had left on the bar top for her. Her eyes racked over his handwriting, each one had a check box beside of it as if it were some test she needed to pick multiple choice on. Shaking her head she reached for a pen that she kept behind the bar and began checking every single box on the list. "..I told you, I'm willing to try anything once. At least anything on this list." At that his mood seemed to change completely, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. "If that can make you smile, you've clearly had a really rough one today. Ooh, role play. I love role play." And then she stalled, before glancing up at him through her eyelashes. "Now what is this about public places?"

"Nothing too bad." He answered as he pushed himself off of the stool and walked around the bar to where she stood, peering over her shoulder at the paper in her hand. "Like a phone booth at night, my office, a cell..." She tilted her head back to give him a look of surprise. "A cell? Plan on arresting me detective?" He nodded, sliding his hands around to her stomach. "My list is literally something like this, it's under the bat."

Weaver released his hold on her and reached for the paper sticking out from beneath her baseball bat, then began reading through the list that didn't have any checkboxes. "I see we have some similar ideas, all of these will work." Tucking the paper into his back pocket to keep for later, he moved around to stand in front of her, pushing her hands away from her face and bringing them to her sides before he leaned in and captured her mouth with his, using slow and sensual strokes of his lips upon hers. "When do you get off?"

"When you fuck me in any form." She whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "I'll be heading home shortly after I close the place up so—give me an hour." Giving her an understanding nod and turning on his heels, he lifted his hand and gave her a quick wave before heading out into the night. Intent on checking in on his friend, paying Tilly and reminding her that he needed syrup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; I do not own ANYTHING OUAT related. GoldenQueen.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, faved, kudos'd, etc!
> 
> Chapter 5! Sorry for the delay, had been sick for a bit and wasn't able to write as much as before; but I've written up a really lengthy chapter for you guys.

It had only taken her an hour and ten minutes to close up the bar and get home. She had expected to just waltz right in and find the detective and pounce on him the second she could, but at arriving to her apartment door - she realized that wasn't going to happen. She reached for the note on the door where instructions were written in ink, signed by a decorative W from her partner in crime. Opting to do as it said, she located the blindfold near the knob and tied it over her eyes before pushing into the depths of her apartment. The air shifted and she tensed as she heard the door close behind her then felt a hand at the small of her back slowly guiding her. Her stomach flipped nervously with each few steps she took, seeing as she was trusting him not to allow her to stub any toes or trip over anything she wasn't expecting. Even if they were in her apartment, she couldn't surely navigate around it blindfolded without stubbing a toe or two.

"Shower." She took the proper step into the shower the second she heard his voice. Then waited as he slowly helped her out of her clothing. He took his time as he removed each item, feather light fingertips brushing against bare skin for only seconds — way shorted than Roni really wanted. The sound of the water caused her to jump, but she couldn't feel it against her and it took her a moment to realize that he was testing the temperature before allowing it to wash over her skin. Inwardly she thanked him seeing as the paper told her to not speak.

The second the beads of water began caressing her skin, the warmth caused her to release a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. He kept the shower head low on it's perch, it seemed, as it only spilled along her chest and down. Holding her hand out, she realized was useless seeing as he began to slowly lather up her chest with the rough skin of his hands and the cool liquid of her body wash. The circular motions he moved his fingers in caused her eyes to flutter closed, regardless of the blindfold. She could smell him, the scent of him as heavy as if he had taken a shower in here mere moments ago and that scent mixed well with hers. Leather, sandalwood and spice mixed with orange blossom, white peach and nectarine. She stumbled back against the shower wall, Weaver's hands never left her skin and she felt thankful for it as they continued to massage her breasts, then slowly move down along her ribs, careful not to miss anything as thumbs edged beneath the ample curves and around to her back, pulling it off of the marble in order to lather it up. The current position allowing her stomach and hips to collide with hot wet skin, his skin, her lips trembled at the sensation having only felt his hands up until now. Pushing a huff of air out of her lungs, brows furrowing she reached out and gripped at whatever her fingers could reach, shoulders — she thought, only to have him back away from her completely, a soft tsk tsk sound echoing off of the shower walls. The note had told her not to touch and she had just done that — hadn't she? Could he blame her?

Instantly she curled her fingers, balling her fists until her nails dug into the soft soaked skin at her palms. And with that, his hands were back on her, wet and slippery as they went to lathering up her ass, each hand on a cheek and kneading the soft flesh. Mouth falling open, she inhaled their scent into her lungs and tried but failed to stop the trembling that began in her hands as he dipped one sudsy had between her cheeks and stroked two fingers along the valley to her tight rear opening, moving along it in tiny circle while his other hand continued it's assault on the soft flesh of her ass cheeks.

His hands left her and she felt cold in their absence. But she remained patient even if the nails digging into her palms were starting to send pain up her limbs. Shifting her weight slightly from one foot to the other, she tried to think of something remotely boring or anything that wasn't the need for his hands back on her skin. Slowly, she began making a list of what she needed to re-stock at the bar.

Olives. Dry Ice, possibly double that. Toothpicks. Napkins.

His hands were on her hips, lathering them up before sliding up the slope of her stomach, finger dipping into her navel, then out to trace along the edge of it, before he brought a knee between her legs, nudging them apart lightly.

Cherries. Dish cloths. Possibly a dozen more tumblers.

His fingers were circling along her mound, swirling before dipping down to lightly cup her folds. The gasp that left her lips reverberated soundly off of the shower walls as his index and ring fingers began to massage them all the while his middle finger dipped between and began lathering up between them. She ran the tip of her tongue along her teeth, the roof of her mouth, then out to her lips — spreading the moisture that had collected on them from the heated surroundings.

They had made the lists, sure, and this could be seen as covering a few on each but the throbbing that had begun between her legs was growing rapidly and the second she worried her resolve would crumble and her hips would rock against his hand against her own will, his fingers had moved on to her thighs. Something felt so loving in the way his hands were handling her, each movement and caress something that not only sent her body heat rising but also her heart aching beneath her rib cage.

This teasing game had already begun to get into her head and cause her emotions to flip rather than flop. Trying with all of her might, she reigned in her emotions and instead focused on his movements as he was slowly making his way down her legs and onto her feet. He was forgetting her shoulders, arms, hands and face — wasn't he? She thought, wondering if he was doing it for any particular reason. Though the face would need to be done carefully seeing as she was wearing a silk blindfold, she assumed.

At her feet, he lifted each slowly and individually, using his fingers to caress her ankles, heels, and toes. He took his time at the central part of the sole, fingers pressing deep into the tendons and muscles massaging in a circle, the sensation causing Roni to lean her head back against the shower wall and let out a sigh of relief. When someone is on their feet as often as she is during her work hours, things as little as this made all of the difference in the world.

When his hands left hers again, she just stayed there, sighing in relief as calm washed over her frame, having been massaged almost all over, even if the throbbing between her legs was currently sending out sparks of need through her brain — she wanted to take a moment to appreciate the loose feeling of her muscles and limbs. And as she basked in her refreshed state, she felt warm hands find her shoulders, fingers working at the kinks and massaging along all the way to her neck, digits and palms working to relieve any ailing aches. Roni couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips even if she wanted to, but Weaver seemed to either not notice or allow her this small noise while she was in the throws of comfort. By any means, it wasn't an actual word in a specific form and instead only a pleasurable vocalization on her part so in the strict rules of things, she hadn't broken any.

His hands continued their way along her biceps, forearms and wrists, kneading the flesh and muscles as he arrived to her hands. Which he took his time on, massaging digit by digit until his thumb pressed against her palm, massaging gently before bringing it up to soaked hot lips — warm breaths caressing her skin as he kissed it with an open mouth. Tugging, he pulled her beneath the jets of water, warmth enveloped her as he wrapped his arms around her and began slowly running his hands along every sudsy inch, rinsing her clean, mouth claiming hers desperately. The sound that rose up from her throat was more akin to a whine than anything, considering the need that had built throughout the entire session and now — finally — being able to feel his heated flesh against her own, his erection apparent against her stomach, his hands claiming her skin and working over where they had been before.

She could have gotten lost in it all had it not been over so quickly, had his scorching hot flesh not left hers in an abrupt manner and the water cut off before her head could even begin spinning with the lust she was sure was coursing like lava through her veins. Soft cotton instead replaced warm skin, slowly moving over her frame in quick strokes, drying the water just enough along her skin to keep her from dripping.

"Wait here." His words again, warm and inviting only to follow silence as deafening as ever. The absence of him only caused her discomfort for the fact she couldn't see nor hear nor do anything but listen to his instruction and trust in him to come back to her, to lead her into the depths of whatever fantasy he had been cooking up — because the shower, she knew, wasn't all he had in mind. He had been too set on not giving her what she wanted, on only giving her so little and not enough to get her where she wanted and craved to be.

She shifted her weight, once again, from one foot to the other before starting to hum and light tune of something she had heard on the radio earlier. It kept her busy for the length of halfway through the song before she felt a hand close around her wrist, halting the humming all together. He was back, back in the room and with her. The blindfold however was damp and he wondered if he would replace it or keep it on her. As his hand found the small of her back and began to guide her, she believed he was going to keep it like that. The warmth of the damp silk against her eyes was welcome for now.

"Sit." He helped her against a chair that upon feeling around with her hands, hand armrests and from the fabric against her skin was soft. Though the item was comfy, she was sure she had nothing like it in her apartment so he must have brought it up here with him. The image of him carrying a chair up to her apartment kept her busy as he seemed to be tying something along her wrists. She imagined what he must have looked like, sweating as his muscles were pulled taut packing the item up here and what others must have thought. The one thing they never would have landed on was what was currently being done with the chair — her being tied to it after having a very relaxing and attentive shower with her lover. "Too tight?" She shook her head to answer him, and then his presence had left. Rough hands were no longer tugging at ties, warmth wasn't radiating onto her.

Roni took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. She could feel anxiety coursing through her limbs alongside that sweet little chill of excitement and the two mixing were creating a delicious reaction south of her navel. Swiftly she tugged at the ribbon wrapped around her wrists and wiggled her bottom against the soft fabric of the chair. Waiting was the hard part; she had agreed to this little playtime of stimulation by walking in the door with the blindfold on but Weaver was currently making the progress stretch out longer than she hoped - seeing as she was currently stark naked and tied to a chair while he was God knows where in the room or outside of it. Licking her lips, she let out a vocal sigh, pushing it from her lungs in a huff.

"Getting impatient?" His voice was smooth, as smooth as honey and as sharp as a knife as it cut through the silence and caused warmth to spill along her chilled skin. She couldn't see anything due to the blindfold tied across her eyes, but she could hear the soft sound of his bare feet padding across the hardwood floors. A light tremble coursed through her chest with each inhalation of cold breath she took into her lungs, but the second she could smell his aftershave mixed with the sweet scent of her body wash - that breath caught in her throat and she waited. "Patience, Roni..." She could feel something like tassels slipping up from the curve of her knee - higher and higher still past her thigh to rest against her stomach. "...is a virtue." And as quickly as his scent had filled her senses, it was gone, the tassels along with it.

"Weaver, come onnn." Roni tried but failed to coax him to her and the realization that he were in control only sent another wave of warmth along her limbs, chasing away the chills dancing on her skin. And so, she waited with bated breath. A minute or two slipped by as perspiration began to accumulate on her brow, restlessness settling deep within her limbs. She had broken the rule, talked and now she would surely have to pay for it somehow — that was only causing the throbbing between her legs to turn into an ache.

The tassels were back, slipping along her shoulder and down her chest — sliding along her nipples — moving ever so slightly side to side then up and over her other shoulder, down to her other breast performing the same teasing as before. She leaned her head back against the cushion, eyes looking but only seeing onyx as the tassels were taken away once again. Then without warning, a slight pain surged through and up her arm as soon as the tassels met her hand in a manner that wasn't too painful to stand, the punishment she was sure that was meant for her talking - she inhaled sharply. "No talking. Were the rules not clear?" Roni nodded, vigorously, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

He left her then, allowing Roni to take in her punishment and what had come before. Desperately, she listened for any sound that could give way to where he stood in the room or what he was doing, nothing gave way to the aforementioned and she felt her heart skip a beat the second she thought the air moved around her - only to bow her head slightly the moment she realized it had been in her imagination. When his scent caught her off guard, she inhaled deeply, allowing it into her lungs and holding it there - chest trembling as she waited to feel what he would do next.

Warm, rough hands gripped her hips, pulling her lower half forward on the chair and tilting them to an angle that straightened up her spine and allowed for what he would do next to be as comfortable as possible. His fingers gripped behind her knees and pulled them up, she relaxed her muscles allowing him to move her as he saw fit, he spread her legs and brought her knees to her hands, on the arm rests. She wanted to tell him she wasn't completely comfortable, but the second she thought to open her mouth she felt something soft being thrust between her lower back and the part of the chair it couldn't lean against.

This position brought her mind straight to her core, causing the throbbing to become more apparent and her need to heighten. Her hands gripped the arm rests as she waited, her own breathing now louder than before as her eager mind began to race with possibilities that could come next. In all honesty, she knew what she wanted — his mouth on her so fast that it could make her head spin and that tongue of his lashing out against her so deliciously that it makes her toes curl.

But that wasn't what happened.

Instead; something warm began to slip down the inside of her right thigh, the sensation alone causing her to gasp audibly as she waited to feel his hand dip into the moisture. Something soft moved along her neck, light and swift as it glided from one side to the other then dipped down her torso, between the valley of her breasts and lower to her abdomen before slipping down her left thigh, avoiding her core purposefully. The warm liquid had begun slipping higher, both the feather and it sending a chill down her spine as she focused again on the throbbing between her legs. She could feel her thighs start to tremble as the feather left her abruptly, only to be replaced by his lips against her left thigh, soft and warm and deliciously needed. A whine slipped from her lips as she felt fingertips dip into the warm liquid and sweep the sweet sensation higher, higher, and stopping just before it reached where she needed it. His mouth trailed down then, kissing along her leg from her knee all the way down to her feet, before he swirled a tongue along the center of her sole, her toes curled at the sensation causing electricity to shoot up through her leg.

Then he was gone, only to return but a second later where she hadn't expected — at her nipple. Cold, freezing moisture began to slip along the nub in circles and she felt herself smile at the feeling of his lips brushing against her as he teased her with the cold item. The cold spread as he slid the item across her chest and over to the other nipple, using the same teasing motion as before. She guessed it was an ice cube that he was currently holding in his mouth — only to find it true the second it disappeared and he wrapped his chilled mouth around her nipple, the bud brushing against the cube in his mouth as he sucked on it, she felt it harden quickly and the moment he seemed sated — he moved to do the same with the other. Sweet electricity shot through her chest, only furthering the quaking of her thighs as she felt her core practically weep at the sumptuous torture currently happening to her frame.

The ice was back as he ran it down from her breasts, down to her navel — allowing the cube to dip into it before bringing it further, further — her hips jerked the second the cube touched her clit and the sound of his chuckle unmistakable as she too allowed herself to let out a giggle at how eager her body had been even if the matter wasn't at all too hilarious due to her practically being reduced to silently begging. The cold was gone quickly before she heard him speak, the growl in his voice only furthering her arousal. "I think you've had enough..." She nodded, keeping the knowledge of the rules firmly in her head as she awaited his mercy.

His mouth was warm, how she had no idea, but it was as it wrapped around her clit and began sucking softly, his tongue swirling slowly around it before teasing over it. A sigh, long and drawn out, left her lungs as she felt like she could breathe for the first time since she walked into the apartment. Her hips moved slowly, as best as she could manage in the current position, trying to further the friction.

One hand reached up to grip hers and that was when she realized her nails were digging into the chair arm. His fingers tugged at the one tie that held her right wrist, allowing it free as his hand gripped hers — now her nails were digging into his skin as his free hand found her core — the growl that left her lips sounding as predatory as possible. The second she felt a digit prodding at her entrance she moaned, loud and unabashed which only seemed to coax it deep into her. He switched up the movements of his tongue, reversing them as his finger began to thrust within her and the pressure of a second digit being slid in only caused her to thrust her hips against his mouth roughly — allowing him to, what she hoped, sink in to the knuckles.

Fuck the rules, fuck the rules, fuck it all.

"Fuck yes!" She screamed the moment his fingers curled at the ends and began to stroke along her G-spot, causing her entire body to began trembling as badly as her thighs had done just moments before. His pace quickened and she could have sworn she saw light in the onyx depths of the blindfold, her breathing echoing out in the semi-silence and she could almost bet she was bringing blood to the surface on his hand. The tension that had gathered low in her belly released causing her to cry out as warmth spread through her frame, hips jerking, and limbs tensing as she rode out the wave of pleasure wracking her frame. As the sensations began to ebb, her body went lax — tongue slipping from within her mouth to trail along her lips in an effort to prolong the vibrations unfurling within her body.

When Weaver removed the blindfold, her eyes found a candle lit room with a table close but not close enough to the chair, the seat itself was red and regal looking. Her furniture had been moved out of the way and her lover was standing in right in front of her naked as ever with a Cheshire Cat grin etched along his slick lips. "Fucking amazing." Roni allowed her eyes to wash over his glistening frame, golden in the candle light. "Come here..." He sank down in front of her on his knees as if he were in front of royalty. Bringing her hand up, she reached back to the base of his neck and gripped the short hairs there before her eyes darted to the one hand that was still tied to the chair. Slowly, she moved her legs down, feet onto the floor as he reached to untie the black ribbon around the bound wrist. Once free, she took to sinking down onto him, slowly taking in his entire length — his mouth falling open as she silenced the moan that had been seconds from escaping — as her lips claimed his passionately.

Greedy hands sought out her hips as he began to work her into a rhythm he desired, chasing what he knew would come sooner rather than later after seeing and tasting what he had done to her. "It tortured me as much as it did you." He groaned as his fingers gripped tighter — daring to try and dig into her soft flesh as much as possible. "Fuck...You have to trust me in that."

"Oh, I trust you." She reached back with her free hand and gripped the pillow in the chair, tossing it behind him onto the floor before pushing him back, his head resting comfortably on the soft cushion. "Just relax, breathe with me." And with that, she knocked his hands from her hips, her own coming to rest on his chest as she began to work her movements with their breathing — timing it perfectly so that each inhale meant she sheathed him completely within her soaked core. "That's it, keep breathing, eyes on me.." His hands slid up the heated skin at her flanks to her breasts, hot palms cupping her ample breasts and kneading the flesh beneath them as she rode him relentlessly.

"So fucking perfect, so wet, so warm. Cum with me, Roni." His voice was rough with desire, dark and needy as the grip on her breasts tightened, a familiar sensation shooting through his frame as he watched her throw her head back and felt her core clamp around his cock in a way that sent his head reeling — his orgasm taking him up in an iron grasp, his cock spilling all of his pent up lust deep into the one person he could seem to never get enough of and fuck him — he never wanted it to end.

She collapsed against his chest, panting with him in such a way that would cause neighbors to blush or start banging on walls asking them if they could turn down the heat a little bit in their relationship. But the entire world could come to their door with torches and pitchforks and Weaver would gladly shove his fist so far up their asses that they wouldn't ever think to grace their welcome mat ever again.

"That was, wow, fucking hell." Roni sighed, fingers gripping at his chest as she began to place chaste kisses along his collarbone then up the curve of his throat to his jaw then finally his lips, her tongue dipping into his mouth and stroking along his. He let a low growl escape him as he brought a hand up to grip in her damp hair, fingers entwined in her curls as he deepened the kiss, searching for a calm in their storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; I do not own ANYTHING OUAT related. GoldenQueen.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, faved, kudos'd, etc!
> 
> Rated M!

Consciousness came to Roni suddenly and without warning; Her body jerked just slightly and she slipped from on top of Weaver, hands gripping at his chest. The detective opened one eye, then shut it, breathing still as rhythmic as if he were in deep sleep and Roni believed he might be.

"About time."

The voice caused a yelp to release from the brunette as she glanced up to where it had come from. Tilly was leaning against the wall with a piece of toast in her mouth, eyes on the two that had fallen asleep on the floor. "What-How did you get in?"

"I used the window. You're almost out of bread."

"Am I?" For a reason unknown to her, she slipped her leg back over Weaver's naked frame, covering his nether regions from sight.

"Yes and look at you, all protective of his — what do they call it? Modesty?" With that she finished off her toast and pushed herself forward, coming up to squat a few inches from where they lay on the floor. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Anyway; the naked body — doesn't bother me."

"Have you and Weaver?"

"Oh no, no no no. Not for all of the jabberwocky's in the world to be banished. No. Or for all of the gold in the realms for that matter." Even if the words were lost to the brunette, the blonde used them anyway. "He's like—well let's just say he's one not my type and two, It has never crossed either of our minds. Make sense? Are those cogs working yet?" Leaning down she tapped Roni on the temple then stood again, walking over to the chair that they had used the night before and slumping down on it.

"Fair enough." Roni added before pulling herself away from Weaver's warm body only to find how cold it had become in her apartment over night. The candles had long gone out and the heat, well that seemed to be on the fritz again.

"You need to talk to your landlord or whatever you people call them here."

"You're telling me." Roni was standing now, hands coming up to wrap around herself as she padded her way into her bedroom, voice calling back to Tilly as she found a sweater that came past her thighs and pulled it on over her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Weaver. And see him I have but we have some business to discuss. I'm surprised us talking back and forth isn't making him wake up — if just at least to tell us to put a sock in it."

"It—it was a long night." Roni walked back into the main room carrying a large fuzzy throw and draped it over the deep in slumber detective before going over to the kitchenette and starting a pot of coffee for the three of them. "Can you discuss the business with me?"

"Not really. Unless you have cash." Tilly moved from where she had been sitting and joined Roni, leaning against the counter as she eyed the brunette to gauge a reaction to her offer.

"Would he be upset?"

"Probably. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Would you really do that to him?"

"For the right price." It was a test that Tilly was currently putting Roni through, a test to see how far she would go to pry into Weaver's business and the like. Instinctively, she wanted Roni to pass it but of course — her hopes weren't so high as to actually believe she would.

"Nah. If he wanted me to know, he'd tell me. Anyway, I have work soon and he looks intent on sleeping half of the afternoon."

"What did you two do? Fuck each other unconscious?"

"Not exactly." In truth, they had fallen asleep soon after the fact; then sometime in the night Weaver had woken her by running a hand down her spine. They talked for a few minutes about one thing or another and then they went for another round, after which the orgasm had lulled her back into sleep and him with her. "I'll get coffee on my way, I'm literally very late." Roni had caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and then darted for her bedroom, tugged on a pair of boots and left everything else for some other time before she shot back over her shoulder "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Sure!" Tilly called back before the door shut. Once the lock clicked, Weaver sat up and began looking around for his clothes. "Thought you were pretending. Jeans are in the bathroom." The detective stood then, throw dropping on the floor as he crossed over into the bathroom and began to tug on his jean. "He got away last night. I've been trying to track him since. Some of us are all over town, we've been taking turns looking but I think he's found himself a house to take refuge in." The words weren't the best in the morning after such a fun night, she knew that, but the matters at hand needed to be dealt with. "He'll kill again if we don't find him."

"He'll do worse than that. But we will, we'll get him back." Lionel was one slippery motherfucker and if memory served him right, he had done quite the number on the guy before he left for Roni's. It only took twenty minutes for him to black out and that was how he left him. "I should have killed him."

"You should have." Tilly admitted, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "You broke his nose, eight fingers. You fractured his ankle, and a few ribs. I mean he should be having a right old time limping around town like that. And he's not in any hospital. I've checked all in the area and even within a hundred mile radius. Nothing has reported a man of his description showing up like that or something close to it."

Weaver made his way back into the main room, jeans and shirt now in tact along with his boots and badge. The problem was that the guy himself couldn't have gotten away in the condition Weaver had left him in, there was no way someone could think, let alone escape in that much pain. There was someone helping him, had to be. "Take it with you."

With that they headed out of the door - set on finding the guy before someone else could catch him. The last thing the detective needed was someone poking their nose where it didn't belong; In his business.

* * *

They were cuddled up on the couch, Roni on his chest — Weaver beneath her. They were both catching up on a series they had missed the recent series of, due to work and the like. Life tended to keep them from staying up to date as others and so, when they could, they would spend nights in and entranced in a story like no other. Currently the characters on screen were in deep discussion about taking over a kingdom, strategy discussed and yet someone would dare speak up to their would-be-Queen.

"I love how she just allows him to talk to her like that."

"He is her hand."

"Well yeah, but it shows something soft in her regardless of the strong demeanor; it's refreshing and beautiful."

"She will make a good Queen."

Roni nodded and pressed her lips to Weaver's bare chest. They were entangled with one another, her legs curling next to his, one hand in his, the other palm flat on his chest where her chin was currently. The blanket she had draped over him earlier in the day, was keeping their frames warm now. The detective was in only his black boxers while Roni was in one of his dark button downs.

She slid the foot of her left leg up, slowly, settling it nearest Weaver's thigh — then back down as the thumb belonging to the hand on his chest began to move in slow circles. The entire scene would look more than domestic to anyone if they were to look on, catching sight of two of the most stubborn people laying together on Roni's couch watching a television series as if they were two very different personas than they were.

The actions in their relationship had been very carnal up until now, their cuddling and moments like these usually had followed after a sexual act and yet — they had both come into her apartment after work, shrugged out of their clothes ( Roni pulling on the shirt he had thrown off ) and then settled in on the couch, scrolling through her streaming subscriptions before realizing they hadn't caught up and both had missed the same season. They hadn't moved much from the spot for two hours.

"Need to piss." Weaver stated, tilting his head down to where Roni was laying on his chest. She reached for the remote that had been nestled against his hip and pressed to pause the stream, then pushed herself back — leaving Weaver open to the chill of the apartment. "The heating needs to be looked at." He hissed as soon as the chill met his warm skin, automatically wanting to hold her warm body to his on the way to the bathroom — but he didn't. Instead he stood to his feet and padded his way into the bathroom, door left open. "When are you going to call the prick?"

"My landlord?" She asked, pulling the blanket around herself as she eyed the paused scene on screen, wondering what would happen next. Upon his grunt, she answered "I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. I don't think he'll get it fixed fast though. Would you rather go to your place?" Water ran in the distance, keeping the question hanging abandoned in the air for a few beats, giving her more room to ponder on the season they were watching thus far and where they would end up come the finale.

"Not really." Answering truthfully as he made his way back to the sofa, he ran a hand through her hair, messing it up just enough to make her curls stick up in random places. "I don't have any streaming accounts." Settling back against the cushions, feet planted firmly on the floor now instead of being sprawled out as he had been before, he pulled Roni onto his lap so that she was straddling him, face close to his — warm hot breaths hitting chilled skin. "Would you rather?"

Something about the situation felt soft and so, to avoid such a vulnerable state, Roni purposefully swirled her hips in a teasing fashion, resulting in a sigh from his lips as he leaned his head back against the sofa. "We have an episode to finish." And with that — the soft vulnerable feeling that had been stuck deep in her stomach was replaced by a different one; something more sinful. "Roni..." Her hips moved again, hands coming up to grip his shoulders, eyes drinking in the vision of him, leaning against the back of the couch, fingers coming to dig into the skin at her hips — beneath his shirt. "...do that again..."

Reaching over, she gripped the blanket that had fallen from her the moment he pulled the brunette onto his lap and wrapped it around them, tucking the edges behind his shoulders so it wouldn't fall and instead would keep their heat in, then she began to move again, hips sliding back and forward, dipping and lifting to what extent her position would allow and just when she thought he would take her movements into his own hands, she would switch it up, swirling just enough and then- "What about that episode?" Her lips were mere centimeters from his, brushing the dry skin.

"Fuck the episode." The words 'don't stop' were sitting in his chest, waiting to be released but he wouldn't give up that much of his dignity just yet, not when he wasn't so close to the edge he wanted to be. They were, after-all, able to see each other now and she was the one in control being on his lap as it were.

With each movement of her hips, she could feel his arousal building, cock hardening against her core which she had kept completely bare of fabric as she had all day. "Do you like that?" Her voice was low, yet soft as one hand snaked it's way up his frame to his neck, fingertips teasing the line of his jaw with feather light touches. "Can you feel how wet I am? How ... warm?"

Growling, his fingers pressed harder into her skin. He could feel it, he could feel everything as she ground against him and he wanted it all. Her warm core rubbing against the fabric of his boxers, the moisture collecting and furthering his growing erection. "Damn."

Tonight, she would allow herself to be more slight in begging, to coaxing; after what he did for her — it was the least she wanted to do even if she truly didn't have to. "Can you feel how bad I want you?" Pushing her chest against his, she purposefully writhed into him, arching her back and pressing her clothed breasts against his torso. "Listen to my breath, listen to what you do me.." With that the hand at his jaw clenched, nails digging into flesh as she picked up the speed in which she was grinding her hips, mouth dipping next to his ear as she parted her lips and allowed him to hear the shaking nature in which her lungs were inhaling and exhaling the cold air into her lungs.

"You're practically fucking soaking my cock here.." The moisture had collected to an unbearable amount and he needed to free himself, needed the warmth of her core, fuck he wanted to bury himself inside of her and never ever stop.

"Am I?" She cooed, nails trailing down from his jaw — having left behind small crescent moons — fingers wrapped around the wrist of his hand and brought to beneath her, to her soaked heat and the expression on his face changed from lust filled to pure agony — eyes rolling back in their sockets as eyes fluttered closed. Ever the oppertunist, Weaver thrust two fingers deep into her warmth, muscles in his jaw pulling taut as her core tightened around the digits. "I know you don't just want your fingers inside of me. I don't want just your fingers inside of me. I want your cock buried to the hilt, Weaver, can I? Please?"

He was losing it at her words, cock throbbing at a painful level now. "Fuck..." Weaver's legs spread just a bit more, allowing his feet to fully settled some weight so he could move his hips better, and he did, he thrust them against her the second he felt one of her nails grazed his nipple on it's journey back to his jaw.

Noting how he responded to her nails, she slipped her hand back down and began gently raking them over the hardened peak of one of his nipples, teasing it before pressing the pad of her thumb to the hardening flesh and swirling it in tune with her hips. "Does it please the king?"

What the— his head spun at the sudden change in dialogue, at her attempt at slipping into role-play and after laying here watching the series they were for as long as they had, oh fuck did it hit the spot. "Very..." His mind pulled up the memory of the list he had given her, one of the role-play scenarios had been a king and his very loyal and pliable servant and so the next line was spoken in a groan; "You should consider yourself lucky of my company." This role, this power, God he could get drunk on it and yet he couldn't help but think of the day when he would be treating her like a Goddess, worshiping her as the servant to his ever grateful monarch.

"To warm your bed is an honor, my liege." With that, she dipped her head to claim the neglected nipple with her mouth, suckling on it, and rolling her tongue over the bud until it was as taut and rigid as it's counterpart. Soft, warm hands slid between them and pushed past the fabric of his boxers, grasping onto scorching heat — swiftly she freed his cock that was straining against the confined fabric and began to pump it in languid motions, wrist twisting just slightly each time. "What would please my king?" Her mouth trailed wet kisses along his skin, up his jaw and then one to each side of his mouth — purposefully not kissing him just yet.

"Mmm." His tongue darted out, slicking his lips as he all but lost every ounce of thought that had once ran through his mind; even the matters earlier in the day couldn't barge their way into his head in this second. "Your cunt." The words were vulgar and he couldn't help but groan the second they left his own mouth and her thumb swirled along the head of his cock, while the rest of her fingers began to squeeze just enough at the aching flesh beneath it. "I want your dripping wet, warm cunt wrapped around my cock so tight that I cannae-" His accent slipped around the word, mouth falling open as he felt her work her hand up and down his length in a pressure-like grip, sending his hips up off of the couch as he fucked himself into her hand further. "...think. Fuck. Just fuck, fuck..." Character slipping he felt his resolve slowly crumbling like the ruins of a castle. "..now, fucking now... Do as your king asks of you."

At the delicious venom dripping from his command, Roni did exactly as he asked and lifted herself up onto her knees and slowly, mindfully, aligned him up with her entrance and began to sink down onto him. Her core clenched around his hardened shaft, each time she took more of him into her. "Does it please my king?" Voice shaking as she finally had taken every inch of him into her, core practically throbbing at the sensation. "Does it? Please, tell me.." Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his forehead then his nose ( of all places ) and before she could ask again, his hand was in her hair - tugging her mouth to his lips in a desperate manner. His other hand that was digging into the skin at her hips, began to encourage her to move now and move; she did — in a slow and torturous fashion.

His heart felt as if it had relocated to his groin, cock throbbing and pulsating as she fucked herself on him, doing all of the work at the start and fuck it felt phenomenal. Slipping his tongue from between kiss swollen lips, he pushed his tongue into the confines of her mouth, writhing and stroking — coaxing a moan to rise from deep in her chest. Pulling away from the kiss with a sound wet pop, he began to look down between them in the opening of the blanket wrapped around the two. Thick, coarse fingers slipped to the hem of the shirt on her frame, one on each side and tugged until the buttons popped from their holds and soft ivory skin coated in a sheen of sweat revealed pert ample breasts and that was when he began to thrust up into her, in tune with the rhythm she had set only with more force — eyes drinking in the way her breasts bounced each time he had sheathed himself completely. "Yes..." Eager hands cupped the pliable flesh and began kneading, thumbs flicking over hardened sensitive buds causing the brunette to tilt her head back, giving him perfect access to that throat of hers and he took to it like a starving peasant; nipping, sucking, tasting her — leaving behind his mark. Slipping both arms around her back, palms splayed out as he made it a point to allow the base of his cock to brush against her in such a way that urged her on, furthered her arousal.

"Mine." He growled and she wasn't sure if he were in character or not, but the words had been said, causing that coil deep in her belly to ignite in such a way that caused her to shut her eyes, tight and the answer to him came out in a string of yes, yes, yes as her orgasm hit her with a strength that caused her head to haze over, muscles to pull taut and hips to stutter as she rode him with abandon. The warmth radiating through her frame threatened to keep it's hold, her lungs locking up and breath not coming or leaving — abdomen tense and nails digging into his skin. Fuck, fuck, fuck; she thought and just when she feared darkness could pull her down, she inhaled with an audible gasp.

The pace had sped up, movements messy as her cunt gripped his cock in ways that would dare to bring any man to his knees, and yet he pushed on; chasing that mind numbing edge. Cold hit his chest, but the warmth of her surrounding him kept his limbs from trembling when the blanket had fallen away due to the vigorous movements. Weaver was practically panting in tune with each thrust, chest rising and falling rapidly as he felt it — that warning sign causing his hips to tremble before he succumbed to — allowing the relief to rush through him and out into her, filling her with his come. Leaning forward, he buried his face against her chest — latching on with sharp teeth, hips continuing their venture as he breathed her in and listened to the sound of her thundering heart. The action itself was enough to give him pause but it felt too good to move even as his hips slowed down to a halt, as did her movements.

Gentle hands began to card through his hair, stroking and massaging his scalp in a loving manner — allowing him his moment of reprieve before she reached for the blanket and wrapped it around them once more, breathing finally settling down into a state no longer akin to breathlessness. "Do you think she'll win? The throne, I mean."

His reply was muffled by her breast as he released the skin he had between his teeth. "God, I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short but sweet little thing for the holidays - no gift giving or anything too festive, but there is snow and some sweet stuff! No smut, sadly. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Roni's bar had been decorated from top to bottom in Christmas festive decoration, even a large ass tree sat in the middle of the establishment with fake gifts wrapped beneath it to set the mood for those who sought refuge from the holiday season being spent alone. Most of the police station had gathered here as well with what seemed like half of the city, safe to say the place was packed beyond measure and Weaver had to practically brush forty shoulders just to make his way to the bar where Roni was currently pouring what looked to be some festive drink with a candy cane situated inside and leaning against the glass. His eyes washed over her frame in an appreciative manner, drinking in the confident movements as she performed each task asked of her by the patrons. Tonight, she had a sweater dress on over her body, red with decorative snow shapes and what looked to be a jolly Santa in a sleigh being pulled by reindeer. The nose of Rudolph was lit up, blinking as he lit the way for the jubilant clause.

"Whiskey." His voice was low, dark as he leaned against the cool surface of the bar, licking his dry lips as her eyes caught his and held him there for a beat before fetching what was needed to pour his drink.

They had exchanged gifts this morning before work. Him having spent the night at her apartment, refusing to leave the bed for the chill and so they opened their gifts. A few were normal things, something any person could get a friend or the likes. But the last and final gifts had spoken volumes as to what they were both avoiding with a passion unlike any other. He had gotten her a dildo that resembled his own cock for her private pleasure. And what had she gotten him? A thing that he could put his cock in that resembled her own pussy for him to enjoy when alone. The damn thing fit like a glove, he knew that already thanks to lunch breaks at the precinct and the wondrous joy of having his own office. The lips on it, that resembled her pussy's own, were soft even — to the touch and the grip it gave him around his shaft. An unspoken vow to be with one another outside of their sex filled moments together had been made from both gifts and now, as they stood there gazing at one another, he knew their relationship had begun a journey that would soon lead to more moments that might need to be spoken of and admitted to.

Roni leaned forward and placed the tip of her finger on his tumbler before he could take it in hand. Slowly, she began to move the digit along the top of the class in a circle, lips pushed out in a pout as Weaver's gaze lifted from her finger to follow her eyes up towards the ceiling. Sure enough, mistletoe was hanging above his head and now that she had leaned over close to him, she was under it now too.

Reaching forward, he brought both of his hands up to the warmth of her cheeks and slowly moved forward, dipping his head so he could claim her mouth with his. At first, he brushed his lips against hers and then applied more pressure, allowing their mouths to caress each other, friction causing the flesh to plump before she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to dip in and taste her.

Her hand went to the sleeves of his jacket, nails grasping the leather and holding on as she allowed the kiss to deepen, relaxing into it and allowing him to coax a soft moan out of her, joining soon with one of his own as one of her hands reached up and grasped the hair at the base of his neck.

"It's snowing!" One of the patrons all but screamed the realization as a good portion of the people within Roni's bar began to follow them out into the night.

Weaver felt Roni's lips curl into a smile as he tried to keep their lips locked together, only she pulled back and ran the hand that had been in his hair down his cheek. "Come watch snow fall with me?" He gave her a nod, helpless to the hammering of his heart and blood trying to flow south just from the look in her eyes.

She released him, despite the groan that left his lips, and made her way around the bar — then reached for the sleeve of his jacket and practically tugged him out of the door and onto the street into the chilled night air. The group of drunks were surrounding the area, though some had made it across the street to a streetlamp starting what looked to be a game of who could reach the top first. Shaking his head, Weaver brought his hands up to his mouth and blew a warm breath into them — slowly rubbing them together to create heat.

Roni was standing on the edge of the sidewalk, head titled up as she watched the snowflakes fall from the star streaked sky above. Flakes collected in her dark hair and melted against her warm skin, lips parted as she gasped at the beauty of Hyperion Heights' first snow of the season.

Beautiful. She was radiant; Weaver thought before coming up behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, pulling her back flush against him. "You look so damn sexy." He brought his mouth to her ear and began to place open mouth kisses along the arch of it, all the while she had brought her hands back behind her — pushing them into the front pockets of his jeans as she leaned her head against his mouth before tilted it so she could wait for him to kiss her. He didn't make her wait, he pressed his mouth to hers within seconds, a groan escaping his lips as she pressed back against him.

One of his hands slid up to her neck, thumb caressing the soft skin of her cheek that was slowly tinting with a pink hue as a cold wind cut through the air and whisked a few of her curls into a frenzy, her body shivering against his as he scooped her lower lip into his mouth and began sucking. Her tongue snaked out to flick at his lip and he let go, allowing her tongue to push into his mouth and his lips to close over it.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, when in reality it had only been a few minutes that they were kissing, holding one another and forgetting about their surroundings. When they parted, Roni nuzzled her cold nose against his cheek and murmured "Merry Christmas, Weaver."

"Merry Christmas, Roni." He spoke softly as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her. Regardless of how soft the moment was, how vulnerable he felt, Weaver couldn't bring himself to ruin it or make it into something they both knew it wasn't — the inevitable will happen sooner or later and sometimes, in moments like these, they won't be able to fight it or ignore it. The detective accepted that for at least today.

Slowly, he reached between their bodies and unzipped his leather coat, then brought it to where it could be zipped over the two of them. Yanking on the zipper, he closed her up in his jacket with him, hoping that the chill could at least not get to her as much as before if she were within the warmth of his coat with him. "Better?" He asked feeling her fingers readjust inside of his front pockets as she leaned back against him, head resting back against his shoulder, tilted in his direction.

"Much better, thank you." Weaver's arms wrapped around them, holding her as close to his body as possible while they both tilted their heads up to watch the snow fall around them.

"I wish I could see Santa.." One of the drunk patrons said next to them, eyes glued on the sky.

Roni couldn't help but chuckle softly then add "He's right here, behind me." The stranger turned and gave Weaver a look that could double anyone over in laughter then they did something completely surprising, they let out a shrill squeal and reached for his shoulder, hopping up an down before wrapping both Roni and Weaver up in a bone crushing hug. "Okay, okay.."

"You must be Mrs Clause then!"

Oh boy, was this person really of drinking age? Roni thought, shaking her head. Weaver however went completely tense behind him and practically growled at the stranger before telling him Santa had actually taken off back into the bar and they should go find him. They whirled around so fast and bounded for the bar, they slipped a few times before finally making it back into the warm confines of the establishment.

"Grinch." She huffed, wiggling against him as he chuckled softly at her words, then reached to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "I'm going to catch a cold if we stay out here any long and then you'll be spending New Years nursing me instead of fucking me."

Finally; the moment was back to a level he could breathe in. The mention of sex always took away the body halting sweetness and he silently thanked her for it. "I'd much rather spend it fucking you. Let's get you inside." They awkwardly tried to make their way back inside, both zipped into his jacket and trying to move in the direction of the door.

After a few stepping on toes, nearly tripping on limbs, they made it through and he unzipped them both - so that she could get back to work and he could at least sit at the bar and drink until she flipped the closed sign.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stór - meaning my treasure
> 
> A chuisle mo chroí - meaning pulse of my heart
> 
> Is tú mo ghrá - meaning i love you
> 
> táim i ngrá leat - meaning i'm in love with you
> 
> Tá tú go h-álainn - meaning you're beautiful
> 
> And here we go! A New Year's Eve with Roni and Weaver. Enjoy!

Weaver leaned back into the large leather chair in front of his television set with whisky bottle in his left hand. His eyes were watching a sea of people who were in New York. City waiting for the ball to drop that symbolizes that the new year has come and everyone should grab their loves ones, lock their lips, and hope that they stay together for yet another one.

Bringing the bottle to his lips, he allowed the amber liquid to fill the confines of his mouth while his eyes fluttered closed. As he swallowed, he imagined the one person he wanted to kiss tonight. The one person who was busy working late at her bar — New Year's Eve is big for that kind of business. A memory of Roni's lips floated to the surface of his mind, her mouth moving in a sensual way before... oh

The moment they had shared together the night she closed the bar for Christmas, the night against the sofa's right in the very room patrons had once drunk away their holiday sorrows. He remembered the warmth of her body against his, the pressure of her breasts against his chest, the humid air that left her lungs each time he thrust up into her. The feeling of her nails digging into his shoulders, he could almost feel them now if he thought hard enough — a ghost of a moment that had passed. Fuck he needed her here... right now...

With another swig of whiskey, he thrust his tongue inside of the bottle wishing it was her, then moving it along the rim before bringing it back into his mouth and reveling in the warmth of the liquid as it made it's way down his throat and into his stomach. Blood began rushing south and he decided she was there, right there with him and coaxing him to jerk himself off. So—with the image of her lips beside his ear, her hands at his neck — he reached beneath the fabric of his boxers and gripped his hardening cock in hand, pumping slow at first.

In his fantasy, she was purring and moaning loud enough in his ear that the neighbors would be able to hear and her hand would have joined his, pumping quicker now as he tried to drown out the sound of the voices on the television and the reality that he was indeed here by himself and not with her, not inside of her.

"Fuck!" Opening his eyes, he leaned his head back and took in a deep breath as he removed his hand from his boxers. His cock wasn't exactly responding well to the distractions or the fact that his hand and fantasy just wasn't doing it for him. The thought of grabbing her gift to him crossed his mind, but he had left it back at her place like the daft sod he is. "Fuck me...Get a grip, Weaver, you poor fucking-fucking hell, I'm talking to myself. I've lost it."

At the sound of three knocks at his door, he sighed — clearly frustrated — and pushed himself up onto his feet, bottle still in hand as he made his way to the door and yanked it open. Roni stood against the door frame, brow cocked and body snug in one of those damned sweater dresses of hers. This time it was white with streaks of gold in the fabric, catching his eyes with every breath she took into her lungs. To say he was happy to see her would be a complete fucking understatement. "This is a surprise. I thought you had to work-"

"-late? Yeah, I decided the drinkers should go elsewhere for the countdown." A smirk tugged at the edges of her lips as she pushed herself off of the door frame, wrapped her digits along the bottle in his hand and then pushed past him into his warm apartment. Her heating was STILL on the fritz, so spending the last of the year here in his apartment sounded like a phenomenal idea — not to mention in the company of the only person who knew her body better than she did.

"Forcing people to go home to their families on the last night of the year." Leaned back away from the door, he pushed it closed and began to walk towards her, a smug grin on his lips. "How cruel of you. Do you have a heart as cold as ice, Roni? Hmm?" He teased, watching her bring the bottle up to her lips and drink in the contents. His mouth parted at the sight of her closing her eyes at the warmth he knew was radiating through her from the alcohol. Damn, she made it look orgasmic. "Well?" She was now against the wall and he placed a hand out to rest beside her head as he leaned in and took the bottle from her. "Are you going to answer me A stór?"

"Did you just call me a store?" Roni giggles lightly as she watches his lips curl around the top of the whisky bottle, the amber liquid sliding into his mouth. The second his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, she reaches a hand out to his neck and slides her fingertips along it. Weaver shakes his head, allowing her the opportunity to toy with him in the manner of which she currently was doing. "Was that a different language?"

He nodded slowly, leaning forward as he brought the bottle down by his side. "That dress..." Licking his lips, he tilted his head to the side and gazed down at her bare legs. "...you know how I feel about your legs, Roni." His eyes took in the sight of her as she moved one further away from the other, leaning it to the side as an offering. Leaning just enough, he sat the bottle down on the floor and brought his hand to her chilled skin. "Must be cold outside." Glancing up, he watched her nod, dark chocolate curls bouncing just a short moment before going still again. He wanted to see them bouncing much more, and faster. Curling his fingers along her thigh, he lifted it up to his hip and allowed her wrap her leg along him while his hand slid for the one place he thought he would have been left to fantasize about tonight instead of actually getting to— "Mmm." Of course she would have went without underwear, or have ditched them before coming here. "You know how to drive me crazy, A chuisle mo chroí."

"If you keep speaking to me like that, I'm going to fucking attack you." At the lift of his brows and the pressure of his warm fingertips against her mound, she nodded and tilted her head upwards, gazing at the ceiling. "In the most predatory way possible. There will be nothing left of you after I'm done.."

"Is that so?" He asked, dipping his head so that his lips could claim her throat in an open mouth kiss, tongue swirling at the center before moving down to the dip at the base. "Hmm? Are you going to devour me, Roni?" A soft noise left her lips as his fingertips pressed between her chilled folds to the warm skin between. Slowly, he slid his digits down, allowing the warmth of his palm to cup her completely while his finger tips stroked her entrance, tracing it. The sound of the television began to surround them as blood rushed down in his frame, the voices not making sense as he inhaled her scent, allowing her into his lungs. She smelled of apples and cinnamon and something completely her, something that he could never sense on anyone else — and God had he tried. Tried to fight this feeling for as long as he could. When he wasn't around her, he searched for reasons to be with her, or reasons to find her in anyone else and yet it never worked. She had him by the balls and by the heart, damn it, he couldn't fight it and maybe he didn't want to. As she took in a breath and brought her eyes level with his, he pushed two digits up into her core.

"Trying to warm me up?" Her voice was hazy as she felt him press his chest against hers and she tightened the leg around his waist, allowing him the close proximity and using him as her anchor to keep her balance. Clenching the muscles within her core, she watched as a pained expression flitted along his features before he successfully made it disappear. "What are you waiting for, Weaver? The ball to drop?" And with that he thrust a third digit into her core and began pumping them in slow fluid movements, keeping the digits as straight as an arrow to further her torment.

His mouth moved slowly up to hers, caressing them at first before quickening the kiss and thrusting his tongue into the confines of her warm mouth. Drunk, that's exactly how he felt upon tasting her, drunk on Roni. God, she was top shelf — the best taste known to man, he would swear to it. "I want to taste you." He said between kissing her, teeth tugging at the sensitive skin on her lips as she purred, hands coming to grip his shoulders and he wanted that fantasy of his, hell he wanted better than that fantasy, he wanted it all — everything she could give him right here and right now. "I want to taste you so fucking bad."

"Aren't you? Already tasting me?" She teased, knowing full well precisely what he wanted and it wasn't her mouth, no it was something that was currently soaked from his ministrations. She tilted her hips, pushing against his palm as she pulled him as close to her as he could get. "Go on then.." Bringing her hand down to his, she tugged his fingers out of her and his palm away, when he stepped back — she smirked. "Your fingers should wet your whistle."

"Cheeky." Thrusting his fingers into his mouth, he sucked them clean while watching her move around him and into the middle of the room, eyeing the furniture before taking a seat in the same leather chair he had thought of jerking himself off in. Oh this was something, she was giving him more reason to fuck off when she wasn't here, her beautiful legs pressing against the leather, her head leaning back and causing it to smell of her shampoo. And her scent would linger, that much he knew from experience, and it would drive him up a wall when she would leave like it had many many times over. It had clung to him like wet fabric to skin and damn he wanted it now. He crossed the space between them and practically fell to his knees in front of her, hands gripping her thighs as he pried them apart, the hem of the dress pulled taut as he glanced at her moist center, her pink folds swollen in need of touch. The scent of her arousal filled the air as he leaned closer and fuck everything, he inhaled as if it were the last thing he would ever breathe in. "Tá tú go h-álainn... Tá tú go h-álainn."

"I don't know what the fuck you're saying, but I don't want to know — just keep doing it, it's making me so fucking wet, Weaver, damn—come on, taste me already." She shimmied closer to the edge of the chair, just a slight tilt of her hips and then tugged at the fabric of her dress, pulling it above her hips so that she could spread her legs wider. The pressure it applied to her hips and the tug of the muscle in her thighs caused her core to clench as she felt her arousal hit a level that was sure to aid him in tasting her, seeing as she could see the moisture on the chair now — the evidence of how much her body craved him.

He placed a chaste kiss to her mound, hands gripping the insides of her thighs as he slipped his mouth down just a little so that his lips were against her clit. Slowly, he slid his tongue out and traced around the nub, then down between her folds. "Tá tú go h-álainn." Placing open mouth kisses along her pussy lips as if he were kissing her mouth, he allowed his tongue to taste the soft warm skin, teeth nipping here and there before he began to suck along them. Groaning, he flicked at the flesh between his lips and then released it. "I want to make you beg so badly, Roni, I want you to beg me until the sun rises but do you know what is better than begging?" He glanced up at her from his position between her legs, his eyes dark and filled with lust.

"What's that?" She asked, reaching a hand out to card through his hair, fingers dancing along the strands as her nails grazed his scalp gently. "Hmm?" She could feel herself throbbing, heart racing as she waited for more — more anything, more of his lips and his fingers, his tongue. It was bad enough that the chair smelled of him, the apartment, all spice and wood and something entirely him.

"Making you come without begging, giving you what you need and hearing you scream my name. I want you to scream it, Roni, so loud that you think your lungs might burst." With that he thrust three fingers into her core, curling his middle finger just enough until he felt what he knew was there, her g-spot having become as acquainted with fingers as it had his cock, ready and willing as he stroked it over and over again while his fingers pumped in and out of her. The thumb on the same hand, began massaging in circles the area just outside along her pussy lips while his mouth found her nub. He used the flat of his tongue to lick between her folds up to the clit before taking the swollen bundle of nerves between his lips and sucking relentlessly, while his tongue swirled along it.

"Ohhhh, no, oh fuck, you're really-" She gasped, her hips grinding down against his mouth as pleasure began to surge through her, heat collecting in the pit of her stomach and suddenly her sweater was too much, too much heat and too much restriction. "-ff-fuck, Weaver, slow down or I'll-" But he didn't, he continued his delicious torture and she tried to fight it, tense her abdomen, her core, but every single action only proved to further her arousal. "Dd-damnn-fuck, oh, fucking hell, fuck me...oh God" Gripping the arm rests she arched her back and wrapped her thighs around his head, heels digging into his back as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Ohhhhh damn, you're better than any fucking vibrator, damn it, why the fuck do you-" She tried to think, tried to focus on her breathing but the coil in her stomach was starting to become uncomfortably tense and the chills running along her spine only proved to tell her she wouldn't be able to stave it off much longer. The second he curled the other two fingers, stroking that delicious spot at the same time his tongue reversed it's movements, she lost it. "Fuck yes, Weaver, oh my god, yes! Wea-verrr" Bursts of light danced behind her eyes as her thighs began trembling and her orgasm hit her with such force that she lifted her hips away from him, but he was quick to grip them and pull her back down to his mouth, allowing her to ride it out with his mouth slowly and gently lapping around her sensitive nub.

The minute her hands were in his hair and her labored breaths slowed, he brought his mouth to her core and lapped up as much of her juices as he could before finally glancing up at the bright eyes of his lover. "táim i ngrá leat" She shook her head and slid down onto his lap, hand gripping the hair at the base of his neck as her mouth found his and she kissed him with such passion, the words he had spoken before paired with that act only served to cause his heart to ache. He meant it, now, today, he knew that there was no going back on what he had just admitted and perhaps, it was time he had said it. "táim i ngrá leat." His hands began gripping at the hem of her sweater dress, tugging and pulling it up over her head to reveal soft, golden skin. Dipping his head, he placed a kiss to her collarbone then down further. He brought a hand around to cup her breast as she lifted up on her knees. He brushed his thumb along her nipple before he brought his lips around the nub and sucked on it, tongue flicking the tip before he tugged on it, eliciting a moan from her lips as she cradled his head against her chest. When he was satisfied with the firmness of that one, he moved to the other causing a reaction akin to the last — only this time she pulled at his hair.

"What was that one you said a bit ago...the one with the ch in it?" She asked as he laid her back on the carpet and moved onto his back beside of her as he pushed his boxers off of his hips, down his legs and kicked them off to the side. He turned his head to her, eyes washing over her frame and settling on her chest as it rose and fell rapidly. Her breasts moved with each shutter than ran through her frame and fuck, his erection was throbbing uncontrollably. But he wanted to wait, to give himself time to think about what he was about to do to her — with her. This wouldn't be like before, this time he was going to send this year out right and start it better.

"Do you mean A chuisle mo chroí?" He asked, taking himself in hand and giving his cock a few pumps just to help alleviate the pain that was starting to works it way into him. She nodded as he moved to hover above her, lips claiming her own in a second, kissing her slow and sensual at first before deepening it, tongue stroking along her mouth before finding her own, moving in a fluid motion and savoring the moment. Shifting his weight to one side, he moved his hand to her shoulder and slowly began to slide down her frame, gripping and caressing her skin along it's journey to her hip before he held it there, fingertips pressing into her skin with just enough pressure as he ran his thumb in circles. "A chuisle mo chroí..." He whispered into her mouth, tongue slipping out to brush against her top lip before he dipped his head to kiss at her neck, right below her ear, sucking softly and causing chills to form along her skin before whispering "táim i ngrá leat"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, slipping her fingers into his hair and began kissing his shoulder. The feeling of the moment was causing her stomach to feel nervous, not the sick nervous but the 'oh wait this is a good thing' nervous that causes a smile to form on her lips. When he pulled his lips away from her skin, he brings her gaze to his and whispers the same sentence he had said before "táim i ngrá leat." his eyes did not break contact with hers in that moment and in some ways, she wanted to look away — to break this gentle tone they were taking with their intimate embrace but something inside of her refused to do so.

With his eyes locked on hers, he reached between them and guided himself inside of her, slowly. Drinking in how her mouth fell open the second he entered her and how her eyes closed the minute he was completely sheathed inside of her warmth. He paid close attention to their connection, making sure that with every movement of his hips, that the base of his cock was brushing her clit. One hand slid down to grip her thigh as she lifted her legs higher around him, while the other rested at the side of her face. "Open your eyes." He instructed, the second it left his lips, she opened them and he felt like he was drowning. What kind of spell did she have him under? He couldn't shake it, couldn't shake the need to stay here forever. Slowly, he began to dip his hips and snap them back, before thrusting with just a little more force without breaking their connection.

Dipping his head, he claimed her lips with his. "You're so warm, so wet.." And that much was true. Her core was practically soaking his cock and clenching it too, with each thrust he realized she would tense her core around him as if she didn''t want him to pull back. "táim i ngrá leat"

She pushed at his chest, rolling them over without breaking their connection, knees pulled up on either side of him as she began to ride him relentlessly with as much passion and precision as he had given her, only faster. Furrowing her brows she looked into his eyes, hands on his chest as he gripped her hips and began to help her swirl them just right so that they both felt that impending finale edging closer and closer. "What are you saying?" She asked as the noise from the television began to push through their sex filled haze. A countdown had begun. "What was that?"

"A stór" He moaned as she brought her face close to his, her breasts brushing against his chest as she continued to further their pleasure. "My treasure..." A smile flicked along her mouth as the words left his, he lifted one hand to her face and brushed his thumb along her lips. Then brought it down to her chest, right near her heart. "A chuisle mo chroí..." Fuck, what was he doing, this wasn't them, this wasn't like them. A warning sign rang out in side of his frame and he ignored it while he vaguely heard the voices from the television continuing their countdown. "..pulse of my heart..." Her hips were moving at a bruising speed now and he could feel himself verging on the fucking edge and it felt better than it ever had. "Tá tú go h-álainn ... you're beautiful.." His words were coming out breathless as she began to moan, her lips parted. He raised his hand and cupped her face, thumb stroking along her bottom lip.

The flame low in her stomach was raging to life as the words spilled from his lips. This was unlike him, unlike them but for some reason everything felt right and her body was trembling, she was close, so fucking close. "And-" She groaned, closing her lips around the digit that had been stroking along her lips. Sucking gently, she spoke around it "the other..the other one..or was it two? Fuck, I can't think..." She nudged his hand away and brought her forehead to his, eyes watching as he spoke the other two words.

Seven...six...five...

"táim i ngrá leat... I'm..." Groaning, he pushed his hips against hers, hands gripping her hips in a bruising fashion as he brought his tongue out to trace along her lips. "...In love with you..." At the noise that left her lips, he continued, hoping to hear it once again.. "Is tú mo ghrá...I—"

Three...two...

It hit them both suddenly, their orgasms taking them up into the warm throws of elation, both groaning and moaning words that were jumbled as they writhed together on the floor of his apartment. They rode it out, in the same slow fashion it had began and the second the haze of pleasure began to fade, they began to slow their movements and he spoke again above the cheering crowd in New York City. "Love you."

"Is... Is tú mo" She began, her accent much off but still it caused a tremor to move through his frame as he felt himself growing soft within her. "Gh..g."

"ghrá" He finished for her, hands coming to rest on her back. "You're getting there, a little more practice.."

"No. I mean it. I love you too, Weaver. I hate it, I hate how weak it is and how vulnerable but fuck, we've fought this long enough. I am in love with you." She leaned in and kissed his lips, then beside of them and all the way to his temple. "Is tú mo ghrá.." Once again, her accent was off and the pronunciation wasn't perfect but it was enough to make him feel like someone had sent his temperature rising in the best of ways. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Roni." He waited a moment before rolling her over onto her back and dipping his head closer to hers, lips hovering over hers as he spoke "Is tú mo ghrá.." And as he kissed her, he began to make his way down her sultry body, lips and tongue pressing to her heated skin along the way. Weaver felt determined to keep her body buzzing well into this new year and much longer after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I get vulgar per usual. And knocking number one off of Weaver's list!

She was sitting on the edge of the bed tying the laces on her boots intending on heading over to Weaver's. It had been a week and they hadn't discussed anything that was said on new years - let alone repeat the words out loud. The sound of her door opening and closing caused her to pause before calling out "Weaver?"

He appeared in the doorway of her bedroom, face flushed as he stepped forward before going onto his knees and pulling her boots off before placing his hand on her chest and pushing her back against the bed. Settling himself between her legs, he pushed her knees as far apart as they could go before dipping his head to the one place he had set as his destination. She wasn't wearing any underwear and he wanted to ask her why she insisted on not lately but that would delay what he wanted to do, so instead he pushed it to the back of his mind while he gripped the edges of her sweater dress and pushed it up over her hips.

"What are you doing?" Roni asked, leaning her head back against a pillow, her hips swaying as she adjusted herself and relaxed to the feeling of his head between her legs. "I'm not complaining but I thought we were doing anal tonight?" The groan that left his lips vibrated against her pussy lips and she let out a sigh, allowing the muscles in her shoulders to go lax as his lips began a slow caress of her folds, tongue sliding along the warm skin - stroking from her clit to her wet core before he practically clamped his mouth and teeth along her sensitive skin. "What has gotten into you?" A giggle left her lips as she moved her thighs, trying to disengage his mouth from her. "Did you not get a good lunch?"

He released her and lifted his head, peering over the curves of her body and giving her a sheepish grin. "No, I didn't." Lifting a finger, he began to circle her core, reveling in the wetness collecting against the tip. "You know...how much I have thought of eating you out all day? The image of your perfect pussy all wet and needy...just splayed out on the bed like you are now..you're a fucking five star meal, Roni." Oh the soft tone was starting to cause heat to radiate through his limbs and so he gripped her hips with a bruising force and then growled "..one that I intend on fucking devouring until you think you cannot come anymore. D'you think you can handle that?"

"Oh, yeah, I can handle that and more." When his face disappeared again, his tongue and lips took to her clit as if it wasn't as sensitive as it was and Roni felt her body jerk at the quick movements against the nub. "Oh-okay, so it's going to be like that, huh?" Her hands reached down, carding into his hair and tugging at the short strands until he groaned - and loud. "What's the matter? Can't handle some hair pulling?" In response, he did something she wasn't expecting. He lifted his head and actually slapped her - on the pussy. "Wait, what the fuck was that?" Glancing down, giggling, she watched as a smirk formed on his lips. She had never actually had him do that to her before and the act itself, regardless of how nice it felt, sent a reaction of humor through her frame.

"You deserved it." Was his response, point blank as he watched her burst into a fit of laughter, closing her legs as she rolled to her side. He gave a moment to let it out before he reached out, grabbed her legs and pulled them back apart to get back to the task at hand. "I think you shouldn't be calling me while I'm at work."

"Oh come on, it's fun when I ask for Detective Hung and everyone wonders who the fuck that is." She giggled as he pressed his mouth back to her pussy lips, tongue swirling along the skin and causing a hum to follow soon after. "I mean, the entire force will find out sooner or later."

"My personal life is of no concern to them." He stated before bringing his thumb up to swirl along her clit, watching as her thighs tensed - followed by the muscles in her ass cheeks.

"No. Not about us." She hissed as he continued to swirl his thumb against her clit in a fashion she was unused to. "Why are you trying new things, they aren't wor-" Then she felt it, the give of her clit as the sensitivity began to fade and warmth started to pool in her abdomen. "Never-mind." The tone pitch that hit her vocal cords as she spoke sent a smug smile to form on Weaver's lips. "Anyway" She sighed, exasperated as she felt her nipples harden the second he replaced his thumb with his mouth and thrust two fingers into her core. "I meant-" She reached a hand up to her hair, tugging at the soft curls as she adjusted her hips, wiggling them so that she could get closer to his mouth. He took the hint and used one of his hands to press against her abdomen while he edged closer on his knees. "-your cock, your fucking cock. It's a silly joke, I'll stop it if you want. Is that what this is about? You want me to-Uhh, Oh" A groan escaped her lips as she brought the heels of her feet against his back and practically hugged his face with her thighs as she lifted her hips. His hand allowed her to lift slightly, just enough to fire up the muscles in her legs and hips.

He could feel his cock throbbing inside of his jeans as he reveled in the taste of her arousal, of her skin. Shifting just enough, he reached down — removing the hand on her abdomen just to palm himself through his jeans, causing a groan to leave his lips and vibrate against her clit. Weaver swept his tongue along her clit, then began to swirl it in wide circles - slowly moving it to form small ones before bringing the flat of his tongue against it in a sweeping motion and then sucking in a pulse of three, pause, one, pause, three, pause, and then suddenly there were no pauses and his tongue had begun again while he kept the same pulse going, timing his two digits with each suction of his lips before adding a third finger into her dripping core.

"Oh fuck, where the fuck did you—" she gasped, arching her back off of the mattress as she tensed the toes on her feet trying to stave off the inevitable. "—learn that technique. Damn, fuck, fuck, oh God!" Her hands began clawing down her body, trying to grab at him. When she felt skin, all she could do was grip and ride out the wave that coursed through her frame, her hips stuttered as she moaned and groaned through her climax.

As the haze began to face and her body's sensitivity began to rise, she batted her eyelids open and looked to see what she had gripped. Weaver had brought the hand he had kept on himself up for her to hold, to squeeze. The notion was enough to send that warm fuzzy post coital feeling to a whole new level within her frame.

Weaver lapped at her, tongue sweeping slowly and fluid from her core and up, tasting her cum on his tongue and avoiding the sensitive nub on purpose. "Are you sure?" he asked, before glancing up at her from between her legs. He was referring to her having wanted to try out number one on his list: anal sex.

When she nodded, he reached over and gripped her hips — giving them a squeeze as he flipped her over onto her side with a yelp from the brunette. He rubbed her ass, loving the smooth texture of her skin as he lost himself in the sight of it, his hand kneading the flesh before he dipped his head to kiss it, then quickly gripping with his teeth and leaving behind a mark. "You know — if you don't like it-"

"Weaver." She growled, reaching around to grip his jean clad thigh and give it a squeeze. "I know I have a choice." And with that he chose to stop with the reassurances and instead made his way to her nightstand, siding open the drawer and fishing around through the contents before finding what he needed. Taking out a bottle of lubricant and two condoms, he then walked away, leaving the drawer open so that he could put the lubricant back once done.

"What made you want to come to my place? The heating is still out." Her voice was raspy from her orgasm, the flush on her skin still apparent as she began to lift her dress over her head and toss it aside to the floor.

"I have a heater in my car, remind me to bring it up when we're done." He stated absentmindedly as he shuffled over towards her bedroom door and shut it quickly before turning back to her, tossing the lubricant and condoms onto the bed before taking to slipping out of his leather jacket.

"Look at you..caring enough to bring me a heater." She teased as she propped herself up on her arm to get a better look at him as he began to slip the buttons of his over-shirt through the loops, intent on removing it.

"I care enough not to have my cock turn against me the second it hits the cold fucking air in the coming weeks. The temperature will drop drastically soon enough." He teased back, a smirk playing on his lips because he knew damn well he cared enough not to let her stay in a cold fucking apartment when she wasn't at his place.

"Mmhmm. Come here." She reached out her hands as she sat up, feet planted against the floor. Slowly, he walked over to her, standing between her legs. Soft hands slid up his front, pushing away his hands as she began to work each button out of it's loop, leaning forward to kiss against the smooth fabric of his undershirt. Once it was fully unbuttoned, she reached up to help slip it off of his shoulders. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, hands slowly pushing her back against the bed as he climbed over her - hovering. "You're still dressed." She giggled against his lips as his hands began to make their way down her frame, brushing against her collarbone, her breast and then dipping between them to press against her clit, gliding easily as he pressed his palm against it — allowing her to grind her hips in a circular motion as his tongue slipped into her mouth the second she gasped for air.

"What did I say before?" He hissed, tongue then dipping back into her waiting mouth, stroking along hers and against the roof of her mouth before slipping to her sinful lips. "Hmm?"

"You said—" Cutting off as a wave of heat made it's way up to her chest, hands quickly carding through his hair to tug his mouth against hers as she began to work her hips against his palm in a way that began to cause her legs to tremble. "—you were going to devour my—" groaning, she rolled her head to the side as his lips found her neck and began nipping at the warm skin.

"Your what, Roni?" Growling, he thrust three fingers deep into her, watching as her brows furrowed and chest trembled as she sucked air into them — trying but failing to stave off what he knew she was close to.

"My pussy—" tugging at the strands of hair at the base of his neck, she bit out "—until I think I can't come anymore. Pleaseee" she whimpered as he began sliding down her frame, leaving behind little spots of moisture as he claimed her skin with his warm tongue and lips.

"Are you begging, baby?" He asked as he positioned himself between her legs, watching as she brought trembling hands to the sheets and balled her fists in them before nodding vigorously. With that he removed his fingers and instead thrust his tongue into her warmth before using his thumb to flick at her clit in quick bursts, only furthering the shaking in her limbs.

"You're so fucking—oh!" Bringing her feet up against the mattress, she thrust her hips roughly up — feeling his teeth graze skin at the surprise collision. As another orgasm wracked her frame, she felt him lap at her core before removing his tongue and burying three fingers into her core up to his knuckles as his free hand caressed her folds and he clamped his lips around her clit, sending her sensitivity to an all knew high as he pushed on regardless of her cries at the feeling until she was writhing against the mattress, the small amount of semi-pain from before turning quickly into pleasure as he kept up the friction, fingers curling with her and causing her to come again — only this time her voice had reached an entirely new pitch, her back rising further from the mattress as she pushed her hips back this time instead, dislodging him from her in the heat of the moment. "Oh my fuck, oh my fuckkk" She groaned out, mouth open as she gasped and felt every nerve ending in her frame practically sizzling at the sensation coursing through her. "Damn, damn, fuck me. Oh my.." She playfully nudged at his shoulder with her foot and rolled over onto her stomach, her hips moving against the blankets as every little touch of anything felt ten times better. "I am so fucking insanely okay with what you just did and fuck me that was, fuck." Pressing her face into the blankets, she was only vaguely aware of the chuckles leaving Weaver's lips as he stood. "Weaver...I can't think." And that much was true, the only thing buzzing through her head was his fingers, his mouth, his skin and how badly she wanted to feel him inside of her. Which felt more like a need instead of a thought process.

"That's a good thing, yeah?" His voice was low, laced in pure arousal as he removed his t-shirt and began work on his belt, tossing his badge to floor before starting on his zipper, he didn't even bother removing the belt out of the loops of his jeans before he yanked them down, having forgotten his shoes, he cursed under his breath before bending to get them off and then his jeans and underwear joining his shirts soon after.

The one thing he hadn't expected was the chill that hit his skin the second he was completely bare and yet, with what they had been doing, his body heat was enough to keep from halting his intentions. Joining her on the bed, he took one of the condom packets in hand and ripped it with his teeth, eyeing Roni who had rolled over in his direction the second he climbed onto the bed.

"That's sexy." she stated, a soft smile forming on her lips as she watched him pull the condom out of the packet before taking himself in hand and slowly rolling it onto his engorged length. It looked painful, Roni noted, as she watched his eyes close as he allowed the feeling of tight barrier. "And you look like you need some relief.." She reached down and took him in her hand, slowly pumping him before he shook his head.

"I need to get inside of you or I'm going to lose it before we begin."

"Do I taste that good?" She asked, scooting closer to him on the bed before pressing her lips to his, tongue slipping out to taste herself on his mouth. "Hmm?"

"You tell me?" His eyelids slowly lifted, chocolate eyes laced in poison as lust had begun to make them darker. He slipped his hands to her waist and whirled her around, so that her ass and back were facing him. Leaning up on the elbow of his left arm, he reached for the second condom wrapper and ripped it open with his teeth, pulling it out and slowly unraveling it onto the his index finger on his right hand regardless of how loose it was surrounding the digit. "You're the one who licked my lips like you needed to know." Taking the lubricant bottle in hand, he listened as she chuckled softly at his teasing words. "Let me know if this is too cold." He squirted some of the lubricant out onto his finger and rolled it around on the condom with his thumb to try and give it some heat before bringing it to her rear entrance and circling slowly. "Is it?"

With a hiss, she replied; "A little, but I can handle it.." She watched as he stood up, tossed the condom that had been on his finger into the bin, grabbed the lubricant and then headed out of the door of the bedroom into the main area of her apartment. "Are are you doing?" calling out, she pushed herself onto her feet and reached to grab his badge before slipping back onto the bed and pulling one of the throws at the bottom over her frame.

"It won't take long."

Slowly, she ran her fingertips along the badge, tracing the word detective. It took him a few minutes before he reappeared at the door, brows raised at the sight of her tucked beneath a throw with his badge in hand. "Planning on arresting me?"

"Haven't we played this game many times over?" She asked, glancing at the lubricant bottle in his hand before tossing the badge to the floor. "What did you do?"

"Warmed it up." He walked towards his leather jacket, bent at the hips and then began tugging a pair of blue latex gloves from the pocket before standing and walked towards her, pushing the lubricant beneath the throw before joining her beneath it. His skin was still warm from having stood at the stove for the time he had. "Used a pan and some water. Heated the water and well, we have warm lube now." A sly smile stretched along his features before he dipped his head to place a chaste kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"Very smart." As he reached forward, she titled her head to help him in angling her to where he could kiss her, lips covering hers passionately while his hand cupped her beneath her chin, fingertips pressing against the curve of her jaw. "Mmm" She moaned against his lips as his hand slipped down beneath the throw to cup one of her breasts, kneading the warm flesh before taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger - giving it a pinch before rolling it between the two digits.

"Let's get you warmed up again, hmm?" He asked, moving his mouth from her lips to her neck and sinking his teeth against it, biting hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin.

"I'm already warm.." She groaned as his hand dipped further down her heated skin, cupping her mound the instant it was low enough. Roni opened her legs just a bit to allow him more room. "...but I'm not complaining."

"Mmhmm, I didn't think so." He slipped two fingers into her warmth with ease while his thumb began to circle her clit in the motion he knew she liked most, instead of opting for the ones he had before that she wasn't used to. When she began to move her hips against his palm, he scooted up closer behind her so that he could grind against her ass as she ground against him, the friction slowly alleviating any uncomfortable pangs he had been feeling below the belt. "Do you like that?"

The sound of his rough voice in her ear caused every inch of her to tingle and only further the throbbing at her core. Fuck, she needed him. It wasn't helping that with every movement of their bodies, that his arm was rubbing against her nipple all the while his digits were doing wonders between her legs. "Fuck yes, and I cannot wait to feel that cock buried to the hilt inside of me. God, I crave it."

"Is that right?" He growled, pushing his hips forcefully against her now, the sensation bordering on painful. "Hmm?" Speeding up the movements of his hand, he slowed the ones of his hips down to a minimum in an effort to stave off his climax but race her towards hers. "And what would you do if I said I'm going to cum against you instead?" A whine emitted from the brunette writhing against his palm, only to be followed by a cry of pleasure as he added another finger into her core and curved his fingertips, brushing roughly against that sweet spot inside of her. "Do you want me to do that, Roni?"

"No!" She cried out, wiggling until she was directly against him, head titled back and lips pouting in a wanton need of his mouth. "Please, I need it." One of her hands dipped beneath the blanket, fingers curling around his wrist while the other reached behind her. Leaning forward, he gave her access to his hair which she happily gripped - tugging his mouth against hers so hard - her teeth scraped the back of her lips. The second her core began to tighten around his digits, he pulled them away - causing a whine as well as a string of curses to leave his partner's lips. "What the fuck, oh my god that is absolutely brutal, so fucking cruel, Weaver, fuck!"

He chuckled as he began to pull one latex glove onto his left hand, a sounding snap echoing throughout the room. Reaching beneath the blanket, he located the warm lubricant and squeezed out a generous amount into his gloved hand, coated the digits and then dipped them beneath the blankets - pressing against her rear entrance and circling there, coating it in the substance. Using his right hand, he moved it back to where it hand been - at her front, thumb circling her clit while three fingers pushed into her, starting off slow and straight as an arrow. "Are you ready?" The noise that left her lips sounded hesitant and so he curled the fingers that were inside of her soaked pussy, thumb pressing firm against her clit. "Relax, focus on my right hand for the moment. Okay?" When she nodded, he pushed one gloved finger into her rear, lips closing around her shoulder. "Feeling good?"

"Mmhmm, keep going..."

He did as she asked and began to pump the finger in and out before slowly adding a second, using the same rhythm as the one currently buried up to the knuckles in her cunt. "How's that?"

"Oh, yes, it feels.." The second her words left her mouth, he pressed his digits firmly against her g-spot, stroking a little more vigorously with a delicious amount of pressure. "..fuck me, oh god, yes, please"

"Do you think you can handle a third?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she would indeed be ready for him the second he entered her. When she nodded, he added the third and that was when a groan of pleasure so loud it caused his cock to twitch resounded throughout the room. "I take it that feels good?"

"uhh, I feel so full, God, keep going. It's like this perfect mix of-fuck me"

"That is a perfect mix." He chuckled, causing her to do so as well before her back arched and he could feel her closing in on her next orgasm. Slowly, he began to ease his fingers out of both areas, tugged off the glove, then took the bottle of lubricant in hand and began to coat the condom on his cock in the substance while Roni tried to catch her breath, having been denied her orgasm once again.

Giving himself a few pumps for good measure, he let out a groan the second he positioned himself, only the tip of cock pressing against her rear entrance told him how tight this was going to be. "Are you ready?" When she nodded, he was quickly to bring his right hand back around her front, thumb starting to swirl against her clit as he slowly and with control began to push into her. "Good?" When she nodded, he kept going but still just as slow in case she needed him to stop. Once he was buried inside of her to the hilt, he paused - allowing her to adjust to the size of him and feeling of being filled. "You're so fucking tight!" That much was true, ti was almost painful - but when did they not have pain with their pleasure?

While he allowed her the time she needed, his fingers went back to her core, dipping in to the knuckles and curving to get the fire started deep inside of her once again. When cries of pleasure left her lips, he sped up his fingers and thumb, bringing her closer and closer - that was when she began to move against him and so - he followed suit, thrusting slow at first - then the louder her voice became, the quicker he moved in both hips and hands.

Roni reached back with one hand, gripping at his hip and swiftly moving to dig her nails into his ass cheek, the feeling of his muscles moving as he ground against her only furthering the pleasure surging through her frame. The temperature beneath the blanket felt as if it were rising and before she knew it, she was practically panting at the bruising force in which he was fucking almost every part of her. Titling her head back, she allowed him to press his lips to hers and with his tongue, he filled the almost every part with ease. "Fuck, fuck fuck" She groaned against his mouth, his tongue refusing to leave it for long before fucking itself right back in, dancing with hers in a manner that only furthered the primal image in the room that she was sure they looked. "You're practically fucking-" She took a moment to kiss him sloppily as her body jerked from the onslaught of tension building within her. "-every part of me and I've never felt-" gasping, her brow furrowed as her stomach began to shake with every breath she took in, muscles tensing as she tried to keep up her movements with him. "-more full in my life. _Fuck!_ "

"I knew you'd like it." he hissed, trying to focus on how fucking amazing it felt to be deep inside of her. "Fuck, you feel amazing. You're practically soaking my hand over here."

"It's your own fff-" The whimper that left her lips was followed by her walls tightening around his digits. "-fault. Damn it." Even the notion of thinking or forming a complete sentence was slowly becoming the furthest thing from her mind.

He could feel her entire body trembling, could feel the heat between them reaching levels that was overwhelming. Her lips were trembling against his mouth, flanks quivering before she cried out into his mouth.

Heat flooded her frame, lights bursting behind her eyes as she finally felt that tension that had been wound so fucking tight in her abdomen release - her core thrown into a fit of spasms against the digits that were not letting up inside of her, allowing her to truly ride out the pleasure waves as they licked at her insides and send her mind into a haze.

The warning signs had already begun in his frame as he felt her core spasm around his fingertips, soon after followed her rear entrance which sent his head spinning - the tight fit already having given him a run for his money but now - now he was falling over the edge with a grunt as he brought her lower lip between his teeth and bit down, hard, his cock pulsing inside of her as he filled the barrier surrounding his throbbing member.

"Mmm" Roni sighed out, feeling his thrusts slow to a halt behind her. "Now...that is one way to knock number one off of that list. Maybe we could repeat it some more though? You know... just to make sure it's - you know - good to go."

Nodding, he buried his hair against the curls that were were sticking to her temples, sweat having collected there during the heated moment. "Yes. Many many...more."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado. A new chapter (there's over 20+ more chapter ideas I already have in mind). Inspired by the image of Lana behind the scenes in the white t-shirt. I hope you enjoy it!

He could taste the whiskey on his tongue as he exited his car, tugging his leather jacket closer to himself as his skin met with the chilly air outside of Roni's Bar. It had been a longer day than he wanted or needed, so the idea of drinking away the tension in his limbs seemed like the best idea of the moment - even if the night was still early enough for him to instead go home and shower off the tense feeling in his frame.

Pushing through the door, his eyes roamed over the empty space as the scent of _her_ filled his mind and body to the brim with a thirst that threatened to change his course for the night. "Everyone gone?" He called out, wondering where she had gone.

"Yeah, last call ended around thirty minutes ag-" Her sentence stops midway as she steps into the open space from the back, digits curled around a cloth as she dried off her hands. "Oh, have a seat. Whiskey?"

Her voice sends hot lava through his veins as he makes his way closer to the bar, eyes dropping to the white shirt clinging to her frame; the fabric doing nothing to hide the black bra beneath it. Instantly, his fingers go to his lips as he brushes the tips of them against the soft flesh, imagining the shirt off of her or better yet wet. "That's a new one..." He gestures with a nod of his head, watching as she looks up at him through impossibly dark lashes as she pours the amber liquid into the tumbler. "...the uhh.." His tongue dips out to wet his lips as he tilts his head, the pad of his thumb moving his bottom lip just slightly.

"A new one?" Glancing down, she let's out a chuckle before looking back up at him. "Yes, It is a new bra, Weaver. How nice of you to notice."

He takes the tumbler from her once it's filled and brings it up to his lips, parting them enough to take the liquid into his mouth and drink it down - savoring the sting as his eyes burn through that shirt and imagine it on the floor with the bra tugged down, trussing her up with her pert breasts and hard nipples free for his mouth to tease and taste. "Mmhmm."

She turns then, heading towards the back in tight black jeans that take his gaze with them as she walks away. The shape of her ass causes pressure to build below his belt and he groans aloud once she disappears out of his sight. She knows how to tease, that bartender, he thinks to himself as he finishes off the liquid and puts the tumbler back down against the bar top.

"Are you going home tonight?" His voice is a growl above the silence, dark and rough with lust building in his frame as the whiskey does nothing to help stoke the flame burning deep in his belly. He moves away from the stools and around the bar to grip the bottle he prefers, tugs off the top and refills his glass to the rim. "Hmm?"

"I thought we could go to your place?" She says as she peers around the door in the back, dark hues causing his mouth to go dry as he begins to nod in agreement before bringing his tumbler to his lips to wet his thirst that he knows isn't for what's in it. No, it's for the woman who is currently going through her checklist of closing up a bar that he wishes didn't exist right now.

He finishes off the refill faster than he ever had in his life, regardless of it being more than two times what he had drank before. The burn in his throat causes him to clear it, sighing as he makes his way over to a booth and slides onto the leather seat, head leaning back as he tries to imagine Roni out in the alleyway, caught between the brick wall and his body. The image her hands coming up to grip his jacket surfaces and he imagines her lips parting as his hands free the button of her jeans from the loop, pull the zipper down and then his hands are inside of the fabric, pushing her panties to the side and stroking between her warm pussy lips as cold rain drenches them from above.

The image shifts and she has her legs wrapped around his hips, his hands holding her wrists out against the brick wall, thrusting deep inside of her as a melody as sinful as a siren leaves her kiss swollen lips. Her shirt is drenched but the bra is gone and he can see her dusky nipples poking through the fabric, hard as pebbles. With each thrust, her thighs tense against him.

"Mmm.." He sighs out, hand going to his groin, palming himself shamelessly through his jeans as he imagines that mouth of hers, open and wide and moaning out his name as if her life depended upon it leaver her throat. "Ah.." His hips tilt, pushing the growing bulge in his jeans harder against his palm. "...fuck.." Groaning, he opens his eyes and imagines her right on the bar top with her legs spread as wide as they can go, her glistening pussy on display for him, causing his mouth to water.

"Looks like I've neglected someone." Her voice causes his eyes to search the expanse of the room, finding her at the far end near the jukebox with her hands on her hips. "I should remedy that, yeah?" He nods, licking his lips as she makes her way over to the booth and scoots up onto the surface, one leg on either side of him.

Reaching out he grips her shirt and pulls her closer to the edge, closer to him. "Neglect is a naughty thing to do." His voice is dark, laced in lust and authority as he slips his hand up to grip at the gold necklace around her neck, tugging her forward, face inches from his. "I think someone needs punished."

Her lips part as a heated breath escapes her mouth. She can feel herself throbbing through her jeans at his words, the need rising in her frame at the very promise. "Mm, tell me what you plan on doing..."

"Walk that ass of yours over to the bar. Bend over. And don't look at me while you do it." At first her lips part and she tries to voice something, but he shoots her a glare that keeps the words from leaving her throat. She reaches up then and smacks his hand away from her necklace before swinging her legs over the side of the table and pushing herself onto her feet. The way in which she sways her hips as she makes her way to the bar sends his cock throbbing before she makes it to the surface and bends over. "Remove your shoes and jeans."

"The door isn't locked, Weaver." She points out before setting on the task at hand, releasing the button on her jeans from it's loop then tugging it down. Bending over, curls falling along her cheeks like a curtain, she unlaces her boots. Standing back up, she pushes her hair out of her face and steps out of her shoes and jeans. "We should probably lock it." Then she gets back to her stance, bending over the bar and baring her ass to him, standing in only her shirt, bra and lace black thong.

"I think you're misunderstanding your position right now, Roni." Weaver hissed out, pushing up onto his feet and adjusting himself inside of his jeans for a second before slowly moving towards her at the bar. His eyes drinking in the vision before him, savoring every single curve of her body that he could see. "Naughty girls don't get to make requests. Naughty girls only follow orders."

Not that anyone would be coming in this late at night, but she still preferred to have the door locked just in case - especially in the current position she was in and yet - she couldn't deny what the thrill of it all was doing to her libido. Swaying her hips as the sound of his footfalls drew closer, she desperately awaited her punishment.

"Hmmm.." The second he's close enough, he reaches out - his palm played out against her spine as he allows her to feel just that little ounce of touch, something so small and yet he can already see her thighs quivering. "..I believe if someone walks in and sees you - eager and wanton - it might teach you a lesson." The words were meant for the moment, he in no way wanted someone to see what he could of her body; protectiveness pulsating and multiplying in his brain like a disease.

What was this intriguing creature doing to him?

Roni bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to calm her breathing at his words. Anxiety wasn't something she liked to dip her toes into, but the door being unlocked was constantly in the back of her mind regardless of the warmth of his palm sending her nerves into a frenzy, trembling as if she craved any semblance of touch from him. Come to think of it; she realized - she did. "Really, Weaver, we sh-"

_Thwat!_

A yelp released from her lips the second the palm of his free hand smacked hard against her ass, the hand on her spine keeping her down against the bar so she couldn't move away before it hit hard once more against tender flesh. "We-" again, this time causing a moan to escape her lips as her core began to throb, _fuck he knew her better than she knew herself._

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" When she opens her mouth and let's out a small noise, he holds his hand back up again - ready in case she does what he has already shown her that she isn't allowed to do. Thinking better than to try, she just nods and so he allows her a slight reprieve by gently placing his palm against the reddened skin and giving it a non-too gentle massage. "Good girl."

Roni wants to turn the tables, to be the one in control but allowing him this little dominant moment - might get her off better than she thought it would considering how wet she can feel herself becoming the longer she abides by his no talking rule. A glint of mischief flickers in her eyes as she considers speaking again just to feel his hand hit against her ass again. And damn it all if she doesn't. "I'm not a good girl."

The words cause a growl to build in his chest and leave his mouth in a rush. Even if he's the one in control, the words that left her lips tilt the scales just enough to cause a hard throb to build quickly through his cock, the sensation throwing him off for a second before he rears his hand back and thrusts it hard against her ass. "What was that?"

"I'm not a g-" His palm smacks harder against her, causing her to jolt forward, regardless of his other hand pressing against her spine. "I'm-" the next time his palm lands against her reddened skin, she cries out, his digits gripping the flesh roughly. " _Fuck_!" She hisses out but this time his palm does not rear back, instead it continues massaging her sensitive skin. "Tell me I'm bad."

"So, that's what you want to hear, aye?" Weaver leans in now, his chest pressing against her back as his mouth finds her ear. "You're a bad girl, Roni."

A whimper escapes her lips as she feels the bulge in his jeans press hard against her ass, while his hands are on either side of her now against the bar's surface. Like some cruel punishment, not allowing her to be touched by those rough digits that so deliciously aroused her seconds before. When the heat and pressure from his body leaves her, she leans her head against the cool surface of the bar top, trying to steady her breathing.

"If you're such a bad girl, then that means you deserve every ounce of punishment I give you. Am I right?" His back is to her now as he eyes the door, then glances over at the jukebox, biding his time. When she doesn't answer, his octave rises a little higher in his voice. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Her skin is tingling as she feels the shift in the air around her, the scent of him returning to her lungs as she inhales greedily, happy to have him back near her and anticipating his next move. As the seconds drift by, her heart speed increases, mouth going dry at the many images floating to the surface of her mind that could possibly occur. Only; what happens next is not at all what she had been expecting. His hands are on her, roaming, gripping, dipping beneath the fabric of her shirt and unhooking her bra. Heated palms quickly finding and kneading her breasts, thumb and forefinger pinching at her nipples as he grinds against her ass, his lips mere inches from her ear so that she can hear his labored breathing picking up and turning erratic to match his movements. Then it all stops, a chill creeping up along her skin as he has gone away from her, leaving the brunette in a mess of heavy breathing, aching erect nipples and trembling legs. "You're cruel.." Her voice wavers as she pushes up on her arms, enjoying the tug of the muscles in them - unsuccessfully trying to pull her attention to the act instead of to the current of arousal coursing through her veins.

"If you think your punishment is over..." He reaches below his belt, pushes the button on his jeans out of it's loop and tugs down the zipper, giving himself a little more room, having become uncomfortable staving off the need to plunge himself deep inside of her after just this long. "...you're mistaken." Slowly, he walked towards the bar, leaning against it and allowing his eyes to roam over her hunched over. "Touch yourself." When she looks up at him, her dark chocolate hues almost black with lust, he cocks a brow. "I said..." Reaching forward, he pushes his digits into her curly mane, locks them around a handful and tugs before hissing out. "...touch yourself."

She craves the feeling of his knuckles against her scalp, any sort of touch from him but with how meticulous he is, he's not allowing her that just yet. Hesitantly, she thrusts one of her hands beneath the fabric of her panties and begins circling her clit with her fingertips, not trying to get off - not yet - she knows better than to. The moment his hands release her hair, she once again tilts her forehead down to the cool surface and enjoys the tugging low in her belly as she teases herself.

He watches her as she gets into it, her fingers moving beneath the fabric of her thong, that is when he leans towards her again. Hand scooping her hair away from her ear before his lips go as close as possible without touching. "Do you feel that?" He growled out, pausing a beat to wet his lips with his tongue before continuing. "The heat of my breath mirroring the same warmth flooding in your body right now, sending those endorphins to your brain and causing your fingertips to tingle." When he hears a whimper leave her lips, he has to steel himself, take in a deep breath and keep his mind off of wanting to take himself in hand. "You're going to make yourself come, quickly, and I'm going to watch."

"Are you kidding me?" She growls out only to be rewarded with another smack to her ass, jarring her entire body at how forceful it was. "Fuck!" The movement caused her fingers to brush teasingly direct against her clit, her breasts rubbing against the bar. "You're killing me." Another slap against her ass, only this time he moves his hand quickly away from her and grips the side of the bar. Roni focuses on that, the white of his knuckles as it hangs onto the edge - imagining what it would look like if he gripped her throat. Her mouth felt dry as she quickened her movements, digits dancing roughly along her swollen clit. Her eyes darted to his face, watching as he kept it still and rested - denying her the satisfaction of watching him squirm. But she could see his pupils, dilated beyond measure and that's when every muscle in her body locked up and heat flooded her abdomen, pushing out through her frame.

He moves behind her the second her knees begin to tremble. "Have you learned your lesson?" When she doesn't respond, he reaches around and grips her throat, tugging her up off of the bar. "I asked you a question, Roni." She whines out something akin to _yes_ but the way she is pushing her ass against him shows how desperate she is for his touch, even if his fingers are wrapped around her throat. Using his free hand, he tugs at the thong on her frame until the band rips, giving way and allowing him to toss it onto the bar top for later so he can take it home. Then slowly, he grinds against her, his voice a lust filled growl "You want this, don't you?"

Pushing further against him, she places her palms on the surface of the bar, fingertips clawing to give her leverage. "Weaver..." she gasps out, her head swimming from her orgasm, the tremors still wracking her frame. The second she begins to speak, he snakes an arm around her stomach to allow her to put some of her weight against him. At first, she wanted to take a dominate tone but instead opts for submissive considering their current play and how wanton he has left her or could leave her. "... _please_." She begs, one of her hands reaching up to grasp onto his wrist, nails biting into his skin. "... _please, I'll be good..._ "

He releases her throat for a moment so that he can tug his pants and boxer shorts down enough to free his engorged throbbing cock, then he lines himself up at her entrance, only the tip pressing into her. "You'll be good?" He asks, hand going back to her throat as she moans under her breath two words that send his body into action. _'so good'_. When he finally thrusts into her, he almost loses his balance, eyelids fluttering closed as his hand grips her throat tight. Roni's pussy is drenched, her entire core throbbing and clenching around him in a spasm furthering to diminish his resolve. " _Fuck_ " he hisses out, forehead resting against her shoulder as he eases his hips back slowly, then pushes harder into her. " _Damn_." Every nerve ending is on fire, his nipples are throbbing painfully, his heart is hammering in his chest and fuck he isn't going to last long with the way his balls are tightening everytime he sheaths himself completely inside of her. "You're going to be a good girl from now on, aren't you Roni?"

"Mmhmm" She moans out, not able to move her hips back with the way he is holding her, keeping the pace at whatever he chooses. When his thrusts are still slow and minuscule, she bites at her lower lip - hard enough to cause pain to radiate through her lips but that is quickly thwarted when his cock brushes against her g-spot. "Uh!" She gasps out, releasing her swollen lip and further digging her nails into the skin of his wrist. "Yes, yes, yes, I am going to be so good, I fucking swear it..." And then he brushes against it one more time, only quicker.

"That's what I wanted to hear..." As soon as the words leave his lips, he holds onto her and speeds up his thrusts, each movement rougher and quicker than the last. Each sound from their throats furthering the chase to come, climbing and climbing. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears, feel the beat of Roni's pulse against his fingertips as he tightened his grip, cutting her air supply low before purposefully slowing down his movements as he felt her tilting her hips, he had loosened his hold around her waist just enough so that she could do that. A low chuckle left his lips as she widened her stance, opening her legs further, trying to encourage him. He would let her lose control, she had behaved so far. Releasing her throat, he pushed her head near the bar, hands finding the back of her neck as he released his arm around her waist and gripped at her hip before he fucked her harder than he ever had before, her hips tilting with each thrust, meeting him so that he could hit that delicious spot deep inside of her over and over again. "now scream for me.." he hissed, which gave Roni permission to let go and so she did. Soft cries from her lips turning into growls the closer and closer he came with each movement of his hips.

One of her hands reached back to grip his ass cheek, not trying to change his thrusts only to cling to something while her other clawed at the surface she was currently pressed against, his name spewing from her lips in desperate moans as the coil deep in her abdomen snapped and sent seering passion through her limbs, head swimming as she could feel him spilling himself inside of her as her core clenched and began to spasm around his throbbing cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.." She hissed out, the sensations still wracking her frame, a delicious fluttering coursing through her chest as her heart tries to get back into it's usual rhythm, her breath coming out in quick bursts. "...damn, fuck..." Her muscles were twitching and her stomach quivering along with her legs as she tried to wrap her head around everything that had just happened.

Weaver had came with a grunt seconds before and then just leaned his head against her back, feeling her ribs expand as she gulped in air to her lungs, much as he was currently — having lost all sense during his release. Lifting up off of her, he ran a hand lovingly along her back, before pulling out of her. Roni reached forward to grab a handful of napkins and handed some back to him. He cleaned himself off quickly and hissed out a "No" when he saw Roni reaching for one to clean herself too. When he was finished, he gripped her by the arm and whirled her around to him. Her face was flushed, vein prominent in her forehead, eyelids heavy. Dipping his lips to her mouth, he claimed them in a slow sensual kiss as his hands reached beneath that shirt of hers and he tugged at her bra. She took the hint and worked it off of her shoulders without removing her shirt, then tossed it to the ground. Reaching for her hips, he gripped them and lifted her up onto the bar.

"Weaver.." She sighed out as his mouth kissed it's way to her throat, tongue snaking out at her pulse point. "..come is going to get on the bar.." His finger went to her mouth and she took it between her lips and began sucking, causing Weaver to growl as his thumb toyed with her swollen lips before he straightened himself up and pulled the digit from her mouth with a sound pop. Reaching behind her, he grabbed the soda gun that was kept at the bar and then holding it up near her neck, he gripped it just right — causing the cold liquid to spill from the nozzle and run down the top of her white shirt. His eyes drank in the fabric that was becoming translucent the more soaked it became. His mouth watered at the sight, her pert dusky ripples hard and poking at the fabric as the liquid ran down her chest and stomach. Tossing the soda gun aside, he leaned in and claimed one of her nipples with his mouth, teeth nipping at the bud through the fabric before he closed his lips around it and sucked in the carbonated liquid.

Roni's hands went to his hair, fingertips gripping at the short locks as she tilted her head back and pushed her chest further against his mouth — arching her back. "Oh, fuck.." Licking her lips, she reveled in the sensation beginning in her breast and moving further through her chest — sending a throb to start dull between her legs. When his mouth moved onto the other one to do the same thing, his hand found the one he had just left — thumb and forefinger plucking and rolling the bud between his fingertips. "..we just...fucked...Weaver.. what.." when he lowered himself between her legs, she spread them wider, allowing him access as his palms sought out her lower back, holding her in place as his mouth began to lick up the club soda and their come, all the while his tongue was teasing her entrance, circling it before swiping up to her clit, the tip flicking the bud over and over before his lips closed around it and he began to suck relentlessly. Roni kept her hold on his locks as she ground her hips against his mouth, circling and tilting — anything to further the friction before she felt it, the familiar pressure in her lower belly as every muscle in her body began to tremble — the waves of pleasure crashing over her in an instant causing her to cry out.

Weaver slipped his tongue back to her entrance, drinking her in, savoring the taste of her come on his tongue as he lapped up everything her body gave him from her pleasure. He mumbled something against her pussy, the movement of his lips causing her hips to jerk as sensitivity heightened. Standing up he brought a hand to her warm, swollen pussy lips and began to rub them, making sure not to touch her clit. "There's my good girl..." He kissed her then, his tongue pushing between her lips to allow her to taste him and she did, sucked on his tongue with an intensity that only she could still have after being fucked hard against a bar then eaten out. "...lesson well learned, yeah?" When she nodded and nuzzled her head against his neck, he reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged it off over her head, then tossed it to the floor.

"I think I'm going to have a bit of trouble walking to your car." She joked before pushing at his chest, causing him to back up a little before she hopped off of the bar, looking for her jeans. Weaver pointed them out, having accidentally kicked them aside at some point during the act itself. She began to tug on her jeans while he pulled up his and boxers, righting his attire before looking over at her. Her skin glistened with a sticky shine, her thighs still had a bit of just fucked wetness clinging to them that he noticed she didn't care to clean off as she pulled her jeans up over her bare ass, zipping them then giving her soaked shirt a grimace.

Weaver shrugged out of his jacket and walked towards her, pulling it on over her frame and zipping it up to cover her breasts before he went over to pick up her bra and shirt, gathering them together before collecting her lace thong and stashing it into the back pocket of his jeans. He turns to find her laughing at him. "Eh, what's that about?" He's smiling now as he closes the space between them and she slides against his side, allowing him to snake an arm around her shoulder as they make their way out of the bar, flipping off the lights in their wake.

"You have a thing for collecting my panties for some reason." She says as she turns to lock the bar up before taking up her precious position at his side, both walking towards his black car parked across the street. "Where do you keep them all, anyway?" He shot her a look of 'wouldn't you like to know' before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips that melds into a passionate embrace the second they arrive to his car.

Roni makes a mental note to come in early tomorrow so she can give the counter a really good cleaning before serving drinks and the like to her patrons.


	11. Chapter 11

Due to stress, lack of time and lack of creativity; All fanfics of mine are now going to be orphaned. If you would like to continue any, please feel free to. The following is how I saw this fanfic ending.

We would have had like 30+ chapters of hot sex, loads of slowly getting more 'protective' and 'loving'   
Weaver would then pose the idea of her moving in with him.  
After Roni agreed to move in with him to a house he just purchased;  
We see boxes and everything scattering a floor,  
Weaver and Roni are on a makeshift bed in front of a fire, fucking each other sensually and slowly. 

They both say I love you in english.


End file.
